Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life
by Iceranger32
Summary: Paul Golupski moves to Angel Grove California because his mom is sick. He makes new friends on his first day at Angle Grove High What will happen when someone from his past comes to earth looking for revenge. Revised and re uploaded 12/14/11
1. Angel Grove High, And New Friends

**Disclaimer:**__I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is a new revised version of this story. This one is an AU fic. that starts from the beginning of Season one. The year starts at 2003. The Pairings in this story will be reviled later on. __Now without further ado here is chapter one for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life**

Chapter One: Angle Grove High, And New Friends.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yield out when I woke up with a start from my dream.

More like a nightmare. I was all sweating and trying to catch my breath.

"Not again." I said to myself.

I have been having the same dream for the past 3 nights now. For some reason I have been having the same nightmare I had since that day in April of 2002. I had that dream for a week straight before I stop having it. It's been a year and four months since that day.

I look at my clock next to my bed and it read 5:00 a.m. It's now August 21, 2003 my second day in a new town and state, and my first day of my freshmen year of high school.

"I might as well get ready for my first day." I said to myself.

I got up and went to the bathroom brush my hair and teeth. After that I got dress. I put on some jeans shorts that go down past my knees some short white socks, and a plain black shirt. I decided to skip breakfast today.

"I'll grab something at school." I said to myself.

I decided to walk to school instead of waking my mom or my Aunt Cory up and having one of them take me to school. My mom needs the sleep anyway. So I grab my school bag and wrote a note to them saying I have left for school and that I will call them when I get the chance. So I went outside and headed for my first day at Angle Grove High School.

The halls were filled with students talking, finding their lockers, and their first class. When I got to the school, I went to the main office to get my schedule and go find my locker. I found it and was about to put in the combination to open it when I saw these two bullies pecking on someone. I walk up to them to see what was going on.

"Hey Kim, would you like a big strong man to help you with those books." The skinny one said.

"Dream on Skull" she said.

"Time to teach her a lesson" the bigger one said.

"Hey didn't you here the lady, she said no." I told them

"Looks like someone else needs to be taught a lesson." The big guy said.

When then came at me with his fist ready to attack. The only thing he manages to hit though was the air.

Both him and his friend were confused as to where I went.

"Hey where he go?" the skinny guy asked.

I then tap him on the shoulder.

"Looking for me guys?" I said waving my hand at them with a smile on my face.

They look at each other and back at me.

"Maybe we will teach you that lesson some other time." The big guy said as both of them ran away.

"Thanks, that was really great." The girl named Kim said thanking me.

"No problem, I'll see you later." I told her and went back to my locker and open it to put some of my stuff in there.

Kim walked up to me and stood next to me by my locker.

"I'm Kimberly your new around here aren't you?" she ask me and introduce herself.

I then turn around to look at her.

"Yeah, I just moved here the other day, I'm Paul." I said introduce myself to her with my hand out for her to shake.

She shook it.

"I was wondering, what was that you just did to scare off Bulk and Skull like that?" She asked me

"O that, that was just a little thing I like to call ninja speed I was trained in the arts of ninja a few years back." I told her as I closed my locker and looked straight at her.

"Wow, so you're a trained ninja then?" She asked

"Yep" I replied

"So what is your first class?" She asked me.

I took a look at my schedule.

"English with Appleby." I said

"Cool, we have same class together, I can walk with you if you want." She said

"Cool I would love that, I hate to get lost on my first day." I said with a laugh.

She laugh too as we walk down the Hallway for our first class.

"So where are you from anyway?" She asked me.

"Huh, o I'm from a small town called St. Johns in Michigan. It's about 30 minutes north of the state capital." I told her.

We finally found the room and walk in we took a seat in the middle row she sat in the far right seat and I took the seat on her lift side. Then we both looked up and saw four more people walk in and I saw Kim wave them over.

'Must be her other friends' I thought to myself.

"Hey guys, I like you all to meet my new friend Paul, Paul these are my really good friends, this is Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini." She said introducing me.

"It's nice to you all." I said

"Same here man." Jason said.

The rest of the day went pretty well, it turns out that Kim and I have the same classes, which was cool.

Our last class was P.E. and Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy was in it too. It's kind of strange that this high school has a co-ed P.E. class. Anyway Me and the guys were at Billy's locker when the other girls walked up.

"Hey what's up guys?" Trini asked.

"Not Much Trini." Said Jason.

"You girls coming to the youth center?" Asked Zack.

"Yep, hey Paul you want to come with us?" Asked Kim.

"Sure it beats staying in the hotel all day." I said

"Hotel?" they all asked at the same time.

'Shit why did I have to say that.' I thought to myself

"Yeah me, my Aunt Cory, and my mom live in a hotel." I said

"Paul why do you live in a hotel?" Trini asked.

"It's a long story guys I'll tell you on the way to the youth center." I said with a sigh.

So with that we walk out of Angle Grove High School and heading for this place called the Youth Center.

As we were walking through the park I started telling them why I am living in a hotel.

"Well, the main reason why we moved to Angle Grove was because last month my mom was diagnosed with Leukemia and the Doctors back home recommended cancer treatment center here in Angle Grove so within three weeks me, my Aunt Cory, and my mom packed up and moved here and my mom knew that we wouldn't be able to afford a house or apartment so we got a hotel." I told them.

"Man that's rough man." Zack said.

"Yeah and it doesn't help much that my dad isn't around anymore either." I mentioned

"You lost your dad too?" Jason asked

"Yeah I did. Back in April of 2002 my dad was killed in a car accident on impact." I said low voice.

I could feel my eyes water up I still remember that day well.

"I'm sorry Paul." Kim said in a nice and smooth voice as she and Trini gave me a hug.

"Thanks Kim, everyone I'm just glad that I meet you guys at least now I am not alone while I am here in Angle Grove." I said

"Hey are we going to just stand here all day or are we going to go to the Youth Center." Zack said with a laugh.

"Yeah let's go guys." Jason said.

About 15 minutes later, we got to the Youth Center. It was awesome, a gym area in one side of the place and a place to eat and do other stuff on the other.

'I could get use to this' I thought to myself.

"So Paul, what you think of the Angle Grove Youth Center?" Trini Asked.

"It's awesome, I never seen anything like it before. There isn't a place like this back home." I said.

"Really?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah not much to really do in my hometown." I told them

Just then a big guy came over to us.

"Hey guys." He said to us

"Hey Ernie this is our new friend Paul he just moved here the other day." Kimberly said introducing me to him

"It's nice to meet you Paul." Ernie told me as we shook hands

"Same here." I told him

"Hey Paul you should try one of Ernie's smoothies." Zack told me

"Sure I guess I never had one before can I get a blue raspberry smoothie." I said

"You got it." Ernie said as he went to get it

"You never had a smoothie Paul?" Zack asked

"Never." I said

"Well you will love them once you have had one of Ernie's smoothies." Kimberly told me

"Here you go Paul." Ernie said handing me the smoothie

"Thanks." I said thanking him

I then took a sip of it.

"Wow this is really good." I said taking another sip.

"Told ya." Kimberly said

"Yep you were right Kimberly." I told her

"You ok Paul?" Kimberly asked

I then turn around and looked at her and the others

"Yeah just got stuff on my mind is all don't worry about." I said

"Well just know you can talk to us." She told me putting her hand on my shoulder

"Thanks Kimberly." I said thanking her.

This may not be home but I have a really good feeling that everything will be just fine here.

**AN**: _Will there's the first chapter for this story. Not much really change with this chapter but I did add in a few things. Just to let you know as soon as I get some ideas for my other story I will go back to it but for now I am going to focus on this one and possibly post another one that I am working on as well. Also From here on out each chapter will be based on the episodes with some parts of each episode remaining the same and some parts different as well as some added plot stories in between episodes. So until then please R&R. _____


	2. Day of the Dumpster

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is chapter two of this story. Also make sure to read the authors note at the end. __Now without further ado here is chapter two for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life**

Chapter Two: Day of the Dumpster

Somewhere on the moon two astronauts finds a dumpster and goes to over to where it landed and check it out.

"What do you think it is?" One of them asked.

"I don't let's check it out." The other one said. They walked up to it and open it up and all of a sudden five wired aliens comes out.

"O it feels so good to be free from there after almost 5 months." A gold armor monkey named Goldar said.

"O yes I agree with you Goldar, it's good to be free from that space dumpster." The one named Finster said.

"Rita wake up, wake up we're free." The one called Squatt.

"O I'm free at last" a witch named Rita Repulsa said rising out of the dumpster.

"O here your evilness let me help you out, walk with talk with me." The one called Baboo said has he was helping Rita out of the space dumpster.

"O you made me step into a puddle you dimwit. Out of my way monkey breath" Rita said as she pointed her staff towards the space dumpster and destroying it. Then the two astronauts run away.

"O don't run, you're going to miss my return party that's when I get my revenge on a certain Gold Ranger and destroy the Earth. HAAHAAHAHA"As she laughs looking towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth**_

It's been two weeks since me, my Aunt, and my mom moved here, and things are going well all things considered. We no longer live in a hotel, Trini asked her mother if we could move in with them. I was happy for the offer my mom and Aunt were too, so at least this way we could focus more on m y mom beating this cancer, and it turns out that Kimberly's mother is actually going to be my mom's doctor, which is a good thing for my part. For some reason I haven't had that dream since we moved in with Trini and her parents. Which is a good thing for the most part, but it still bathers me.

For some odd reason, I have been feeling something weird, like something evil, something I haven't felt since my last battle as the Gold Ranger.

'It's a good thing I decided to wear my communicator again and carry my Power Morpher because I know that Zordan has to be sensing it too' I thought to myself.

So I'm hoping that I can go and talk to him and Alpha about it today.

But right now I am not going to worry about it, has I am heading into the Youth Center to meet up with my new friends. As I walked in I see them scatter around Kimberly on the balance beam, Trini was about three to five feet away from the beam doing some katas. On the other side of the gym area I saw Jason and Zack sparing.

'I don't see Billy anywhere but I know he will turn up soon.' I thought to myself.

So I walked up to Jason and Zack just as they finished sparing.

"Nice recovery Zack." Jason said.

"Hey thanks for teaching me Jason" Zack said thanking him.

"Anytime bro." Jason told him.

"Hey nice moves guys." Paul said walking up to them

"Hey Pauly what's up man?" Zack said greeting me as we clasped.

"Not much man." I said.

Over at the balance beam Kimberly finished her routine by doing a front flip of the beam and landed gracefully on the mat by it.

"That's was awesome Kimberly" Trini said congratulated her.

"Thanks Trini." She said.

Just then Billy came out dressed in a karate uniformed. He looked over at the three of us

"Hey guys." He greeted us.

"Hey Billy, what's up?" Zack asked

"Well I think I'm ready for Jason's Karate class." Billy said to us.

Just then Kimberly and Trini walk up to us.

"Hey how did your mom's appointment go Paul?" Kimberly asked me.

"No change, it hasn't gotten better, but it hasn't gotten worse." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Hang in there Paul I'm sure your mom will beat this thing." Kim said in a sweet and caring voice and rubbing his back for comfort.

"Thanks Kim." I said thanking her and giving her a one arm hug.

Just then, Bulk and Skull walk in and spotted us.

"O no looks who here." Trini said.

"It's Bulk and Skull." Kim said with a sigh.

"Hello ladies, how about that double date we talk about?" Bulk asked the girls.

"Get lost Bulk." Trini said

"Aren't we good enough for you?" Bulk asked

"Hey didn't you here the ladies they said get lost." Zack said

"Oh look the dancer wants to be a hero." Bulk said

"It's ok Zack we can handle these two." Kimberly said

"Oh really let's show her some Karate moves Skull." Bulk said

The two punks charged and then got flipped over by Trini and Kimberly.

"You two should really join Jason's Karate Class." Kimberly said

"Oops." Zack said with a laugh.

"Man I don't think I will ever figure out those two." I said with a laugh.

"You said it bro." Zack said as the rest of us laugh with him.

A little bit later Jason's Karate Class started Zack, Kimberly, Trini, and I were watching Billy as he was trying out a move with Jason.

"I'm just not good at this." Billy said sounding defeated

"Don't beat yourself up Billy even I was a beginner once." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Billy said

Jason then went to the front of the class.

"Now can anyone tell me what Self Defense teaches us?" Jason asked

Billy's hand went up

"Yes Billy." Jason said

"Karate teaches us Confidence in ourselves Honor and respecting your opponent." Billy said

"Correct but remember never use these skills to hurt always to defend and most importantly never start a fight." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in dressed in Karate outfits and barged up to Jason.

"What are you two up to now?" Jason asked

"We're here to learn Karate and none of that Amateur stuff." Bulk said

Jason smiled then looked at me as I gave him a nod and winked.

"Sure Bulk I'd say you're ready to learn some of the advanced moves." Jason said

"Yes." Bulk said pushing Skull into the other students.

"OK first up Side Kick." Jason said

Jason then stood sideways and kicked.

"Ha too easy." Bulk said

Bulk then did a side kick but couldn't get his leg up anywhere near as high as Jason got it.

"OK now Tornado Kick." Jason said

Jason then did a spinning double kick and landed finishing the spin.

"Anything you can do so can I." Bulk said

Jason just moved his hand as if to say show us. Bulk then tried the Tornado Spin and fall on his back.

"Class dismissed." Jason said before bowing to his students.

His students bowed and walked off.

_**A little while later**_

We were sitting at a table. Billy and Jason were in normal clothes.

"Billy I'm telling you for your first time you did really well." Jason said

"Thanks." Billy said.

"Yeah man you did really well." I said.

"So how long have you been doing Karate Paul?" Kimberly asked me

"Well shortly after I lost my dad I wasn't doing too well handling it, but when a couple of teachers that once taught my dad how to fight they decided to teach me." I told them.

"Really?" Kimberly asked.

"Yep so I've spent an entire summer training with both of them." I told them.

"Wow." Kimberly said

"Yep learning from them well be something I won't forget." I said standing up

"Where are you going?" Trini asked

"Huh oh, I need to go make call real quick." I said

"K." Zack said as I then walked off.

_**Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle**_

Rita was watching Paul walking away from his friends and into an empty hallway and teleported in a beam of gold light.

"So, the Gold Ranger knows that I'm back does he" Rita said.

"GOLDAR GET IN HERE!" Rita yelled out.

"Yes my Queen?" Goldar asked her.

"Goldar I want you to get Quazor, and the both of you to go down with a squadron of Putties to attack the Gold Ranger." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile in the Command Center**_

A robot and a giant floating head in a tube and knows that Rita and her goons are freed.

"Zordon, it appears that Rita was set free." The little robot said

"**Yes Alpha it would appear so**." Zordon said to his robotic friend

Just then Alpha and Zordon noticed a Gold Beam of Light. Just then, Paul teleported in.

_Paul's POV_

"Zordon, Alpha it's great to see you guys again." I told them.

Alpha looked around and saw me.

"Aye-aye-aye Paul it's so good to see you again." Alpha said coming over to hug me and I hug him back.

"It's great to see you again too Alpha."I said

"**Welcome back Paul it's good to see you again**." Zordon told me

I then looked at the tube and looked at Zordon my old mentor, friend, and father figure.

"It's good to see you again too Zordon." I said.

"Paul I take it you know that Rita has returned?" Alpha asked

"Yeah, and I kind of figured that you and Zordon o ready knew which is why I am here." I told them

"**Paul, behold the viewing globe**." Zordon said

I turned around and saw Rita on an old bicycle followed by a Goldar.

"**A few hours ago two astronauts discovered Rita's dumpster and set her free**." Zordon told me

"Kind of figure that much out when I started to feel something familiar that was evil, which was one of the main reasons I came here to see you guys." I stated turning around

"What is it Paul?" Alpha asked me

I then looked at Alpha and then to Zordon.

"Zordon, from what can sense from Rita and her henchmen I won't be able to fight her alone, I'm going to need help this time." I told him

"**I agree with you Paul, it would appear that she has somehow increase her power**." Zordon told me

"Zordon, how many Power Coins do we have here that can be used?" I asked

"**We have a total of five Power Coins which means we need five more teenagers**." Zordon told me

"I think I might know five." I said hoping the five would agree.

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

The five teens were wondering what was going on then all of a sudden they got teleported in Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black Beams of light.

_**Back in the Command Center**_

The five teleported down and saw me morphed in my Gold Ranger form.

"Sorry for the crude way to get you here." I said

"That's ok. Where are we?" Zack asked

"You are in the Command Center and the floating head behind you is Zordon and the robot is Alpha 5." I said

"Why are we here?" Kimberly asked

"**The Gold Ranger brought you here to ask if you will help him fight Rita Repulsa**." Zordon told them

My new friends looked confused.

"Look behind you and your questions will be answered." I told them

They looked behind them and saw Angle Grove getting blown to bits.

"But wait who are you?" Kimberly asked

"Gold Ranger power down." I called out

I powered down and they saw how I really was.

"Paul you're the Gold Ranger?" Trini asked

"Yep I have been a Ranger since my 13th birthday. Listen guys, this is going to be very dangerous, but I can't force you guys to do something you don't want to get involved with, this is a decision you have to make on your know." I told them.

"Well if your one then I'll be one as well, can't let you have all the fun." Zack said

"Same here I am not about to let you do this alone anymore Paul." Kimberly said

"You can count me in as well Paul." Trini said

"Affirmative." Billy said

"We will always have your back no matter what man it's not even a question." Jason said

Just then Morphers appeared on their belts.

"Whoa what are these?" Zack asked

"**Those are your Power Morphers. Hold them up to the sky and call out the Dinosaur on it**." Zordon said

"Cool." The five said

"**Jason you are the Red Ranger you will control the Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord, Zack you are the Black Ranger you will control the Mastodon Dino Zord, Kimberly you are the Pink Ranger you will control the Pterodactyl Dino Zord, Trini you are the Yellow Ranger you will control the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord, and Billy you are the Blue Ranger you will control the Triceratops Dino Zord**." Zordon told them

The five nodded and looked the viewing Globe to see the five Dino Zords combine.

"Guys listen, I will be the leader of the team, but I need a second in command to help me out and that someone is you Jason." I said looking over to Jason

"Me, why?" Jason asked

"Look man, there might be times where I might not be able to be there when Rita attacks, and I need someone I can trust to lead the team when I am not out there, and that someone is you Jason." I told him

"You can count on me bro." Jason said as we clasped hands with each other.

Just then the alarm went off.

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**Behold the viewing globe Rangers**." Zordon said

We turned around to see Goldar and a blue ninja warrior attacking the city with some Putties.

"I should have known Rita would call on Quazor to help Goldar in this battle." I said

"**Rangers, you must go and stop Goldar and Quazor from destroying the city**." Zordon told us

"Right then you guys ready for this?" I asked them

"You know it bro." Jason said

"IT'S MORPHING TIME." I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I Yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERADACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

Once we morphed into our Ranger forms we teleported Into the city. We then started fighting the Putties. We finished off the Putties and turned our attention to Goldar and Quazor.

"Long time no see Goldar, so tell me how was your trip?" I asked with a laugh

"Gold Ranger, you will pay for what you did to us five months ago, not even your new friends will be able to help you." Goldar said with an evil laugh.

"You're wrong Goldar, never underestimate the power of friends working together as a team." I said drawing out Xavier from its holster on my belt, and pointed it at him.

"Which is something you two will never know." I said

_**Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle**_

"Finster your Putties got beaten by a bunch of teenagers and that Gold Ranger. Do something." Rita ordered

"How about making Goldar and Quazor big with your wand." Squatt suggested.

"I have to do everything myself Finster I'll deal with you later". Rita said walking off

"Oh dear." Finster said

"Magic Wand, make my Goldar and Quazor grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

_**Back in the city**_

Both Goldar and Quazor grew thirty stories high.

"Man, those guys are huge." Jason said

Just then Goldar and Quazor attacked the city.

"Back off freaks." Jason started

"Cause the good guys are here." Zack continued

"So get off our planet." Billy continued

"Cause we're the Power Rangers." Trini continued

"And we're not backing down." Kimberly continued

"And as long as we around good will always triumph over evil." I finished

"Jason, it's time take it up a notch call on your Dino Zords I will be behind you guys with my Zord." I told him.

"You got it bro. Ok Rangers we need Dinozord Power now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up

Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

Just then the other four hopped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here this is kickin'." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Hey nice stereo." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

"This is amazing I seem to know how to drive this thing." Trini said as her Zord started transforming.

"I do too it's almost like second nature to me." Billy said as his Zord started transforming

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"O right now it's my turn, you ready Xavier?" I asked talking to my long time partner.

"_Ready when you are Paul_." Xavier said

"O right then, I need Thunder Zord power now." I said

Just then the Gorilla Zord came charging through the mountains.

"O right there it is." I said as I jump on top of the Gorilla Zord.

"O right let's get to work." I said

"Gold Gorilla Zord, Gorilla mode battle ready now." Both Xavier and myself said at the same time.

"Xavier it's been awhile since we did this but we will get it together." I said

Just then Goldar and Quazor attacked the Megazord Tank mode and the Gorilla Zord and we got shaken up a bit.

"Ok, it's getting a little warm out here I'm going inside." I said as I jump into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit.

"O right much better, Jason fire the main cannons" I said

"You got it Paul, Rangers let's pull it together." Jason said

Goldar and Quazor then attacked the others.

"That's it now fire the cannons." Jason said

The Tank mode then fired its cannons and hit Goldar and Quazor.

"Yes now let's zap them again." Jason said

Just then the Megazord Tank mode fired five colored lightning bolts.

"Guys switch the Megazord into Battle mode." I said

"Ok now switching to Megazord Battle mode now." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"O right are turn Gold Gorilla Zord convert to warrior mode now." I said as I put Xavier into a slot.

Just then Gorilla Zord transformed into its warrior mode. (Just think of the White Tiger Zord in warrior mode, but the Gorilla's head on its chest instead of the Tiger.)

"O yeah" I said.

Just then Goldar, Quazor, my Gorilla Zord, and the Megazord started fighting and the Megazord hit Goldar and I had the Gorilla Zord hit Quazor.

"Jason that, blow didn't even faze Goldar." Billy said

"Man." Jason said

"You fools are finished." Goldar said

"We'll see about that Power Sword." Jason called

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword appeared out of the sky and landed in the ground then the Megazord picked it up.

"I'll be back." Goldar said before teleporting away.

"Goldar is getting away." Jason said

"Don't worry about that right now Jason we still have Quazor to deal with." I told them

"Right" the five Rangers said

"O right lets finish this guys." I said grabbing a sphere from behind me and placing it into the consol.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I said as three fire balls came out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit Quazor in the stomach.

"O yeah direct hit. Jason, you guys go ahead and finish him off." I said

"You got it bro. O right Rangers energize Power Sword and attack." Jason said as the Megazord's Power Sword powered up and slash down on Quazor.

"No I cannot be beaten by teenagers." Quazor said as he fell down to the ground and exploded.

"Yes we did it guys great work." I said

_**Back at Rita's Castle**_

"I can't believe they beat us." Rita said

"It won't happen again empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache that Gold Ranger will pay one day." Rita said

_**Meanwhile back at the Command Centre**_

We were talking about the Powers and Zords.

"**You have done well Rangers, Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the Power**." Zordon said

The others all paid attention.

"**First you must never use your Powers for personal gain. Second you must never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you. And finally you must keep your identities a secret, no one must know that you are the Power Rangers**." Zordon told them

"You can count on it Zordon." Jason said

"Same here." Zack said

"I'm in." Kimberly said

"Same with me." Billy said

"All for one and one for all." Trini said

"Guys, listen today was only a sample of what is yet to come, but as long as we stick together we cannot lose." I told them

"And just remember Paul, we will always have your back no matter what." Kimberly told me

"Thanks guys. Now let's do it together." I said placing my hand in the center.

The others placed their hands on top of my.

"Welcome to the team my friends." I stated

We then jump into the air raising our hands.

"POWER RANGERS." We all yelled out

**AN**: _Well there's the second chapter for the story. Now not much change in this chapter just fixed up some mistakes I found in it hopefully I found them all I should have the next chapter up in a few days. So until then please R&R. _


	3. High Five

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter hope you like it__._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life**

Chapter Three: High Five.

While at the Youth Center we were settling into our new lives, Trini was teaching a Tai Chi Class while Kimberly, Jason, and Zack were waiting for me to climb up the rope. If this was a few years ago I wouldn't even attempt to do this even if someone had paid me.

"Come on Paul all the way to the top." Kimberly said

"You can do it bro." Zack said

I then start climbing. Just then Trini walked up.

"Paul, be careful." Trini told me

"Hey you're gonna make him nervous." Jason said

"Dude I never get nervous when I climb." I called down

Well now I don't anyway.

"Hey Trini why don't you give it a try?" I heard Kimberly asked

"No way. You will not catch me up there." Trini said

I then see Trini then walked off

"Fear of Heights." I heard Kimberly say

Zack and Jason just nodded as they watched me reach the top. Just then Billy walked in.

"Hey guys." Billy said

"Hey Billy." Zack said

"What's up?" Kimberly asked

"Well I created a device that will enable us to establish contact with Zordon." Billy said

"Huh?" Zack, Jason, and Kimberly asked

I sighed and jumped off the rope jumping off a wall and landing next to Billy. Man I love being a trained ninja sometimes.

"He said that he created a communication device that allows us to contact Zordon and vise Versa." Paul said

"Oh." Zack said

"How did you do that?" Kimberly asked me

"Well I was trained in the arts of the ninja I had to learn how to wall jump." I said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"More like act like a monkey." Bulk said

"At least I can make it all the way to the top." I told him

"Anything you can do I can do better." Bulk said

"Then why don't you prove it dude." I stated passing the rope to Bulk.

Bulk grabbed the rope and we moved then Bulk tried to climb but landed on his butt. Then he tried again and pulled the rope too hard and made bits of the ceiling fall down on his head.

"Yeah Bulk you really proved it." Kimberly said

We laughed and walked off.

_**Meanwhile in Rita's Castle**_

"How are we going to get rid of the Gold Ranger and his new friends?" Goldar asked

"I'm going to trap them in a time warp just like I did Zordon." Rita said

"Brilliant Empress." Goldar said

"Yes now to the end of those Teenagers." Rita said

_**Later in Youth Center**_

We were following Billy to his locker.

"So I configured the device so we can communicate with each other and with Zordon." Billy said

"Huh?" Zack asked

"The device is like a two way radio." I stated

"Exactly." Billy said

"For a guy who looks like a jock you're smart." Trini said

"Well I'm not really that smart, I just gave him the plans from when I made mine." I said

"Oh." Trini said

"Anyway I created these." Billy said

Billy pulled out five Communicators. one Red, one Black, one Yellow, one Blue and one Pink. They each grabbed their color Communicator.

"So how does it work?" Jason asked putting it on.

"It's simple just press that button and you'll be able to talk to Zordon." Billy said

"This one?" Trini asked

"Exactly." Billy said

The four of them pressed the button and teleported. Billy then put his Communicator on and pressed the button and he then got teleported also.

"Billy must have crossed some wires." I said to myself as I teleported too.

_**In the Command Center**_

Alpha was walking around.

"In coming." Alpha said

_Paul's POV_

Just then I landed between to consoles still standing while the others all landed on Alpha.

"You guys ok?" I asked helping them up.

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"**It appears that Billy has tapped into the Command Center's teleportation system from the plans Paul gave him. Once Alpha can fix it, they will act as a two way communicator and teleportation device**." Zordon said

Billy handed Alpha his communicator.

"This is easy all I have to do is, oh ho." Alpha said

Alpha then started bouncing around the Command Center and we then leaned against the consoles.

_**Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle**_

"Baboo is the device ready?" Rita said

"Yes Empress." Baboo said

"I hope this works." Squatt said

"Now all I do is pull this lever." Baboo said

"Well do it." Rita said

Baboo launched the miniature space rocket and it blasted off into space. In the city the people saw the miniature rocket and ran.

"Look at those people run." Rita said

"Yes and my Bones creature is ready." Finster said

"Good." Rita said

_**Meanwhile back in the City**_

The spaceship landed and opened up a time warp.

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

The Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" I asked

"**Rita has sent the Putties to the Mountains. Find out what she's up to there while Alpha tracks the strange energy signal**." Zordon said

Alpha then teleported us to the mountains.

_**In the mountains**_

the Rangers landed.

"Ok guys stay low we don't want them to see us." I told them

"Right." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

"What are they up too?" Zack asked

"No idea." Trini said

"Um guys we better move." Billy said

"Why it's perfect cover?" Zack asked

"It was about five seconds ago." Trini said

The rest of the us looked over and saw the Putties.

"We better morph." Kimberly said

"No we have to take care of these clay heads on our own." I said

We then started fighting the Putties. Jason flipped over three Putties and kicked another to the ground before back spin kicking then other three he flipped over to the ground before landing and waiting for more. Zack used his Hip Hop Kido to fight the Putties while Kimberly used her Gymnastic skills. I then spun jumped upwards creating a powerful blast of wind while going up blowing the Putties away. I then landed next to Kimberly.

"Hey clay heads have some water." I said as I moved my arms around and blasted the Putties with Water.

"Nice they really did stink." Kimberly said

"Yeah they needed a bath." I said

"Another ninja trick I take it?" Kimberly asked

"Yep." Paul said

We kept fighting.

_**With Billy and Trini**_

Billy and Trini managed to separate the Putties and Trini conquered her fear of heights in the process. The two ran down and helped the others out of a ring of Putties.

_**With Zack, Kim, Jason, and Paul**_

"Zack, Kim, human Chain." I said

Zack then jumped onto Paul's shoulders and Kimberly linked her arms around Zack's legs. Zack then lied down with his legs going up and his arms out. I then spun around. The Putties got either punched or kicked. The Putties then disappeared and I stopped spinning and both Zack and Kimberly got down. Man am I ever dizzy.

"That worked." Zack said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah we're fine." Billy said

_**Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle**_

"So what you defeated Putties you won't be able to defeat Bones." Rita said

_**In the city**_

Bones showed up.

"Now where are you Power Rangers?" Bones asked

_**Meanwhile back at the Command Center**_

"**Excellent job Rangers and congrats to you Trini for helping out a friend and conquering your fear of heights. Now Rangers Rita has sent down a monster to the city you must stop him**." Zordon said

_**In the mountains**_

"IT'S MORPHING TIME." I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I Yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERADACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

Once morphed we teleported down to the city.

"Ah Rangers so good of you to join me." Bones said showing up

We then put up our guards and then Bones sent us into the time warp.

_**In the Time Warp**_

We then landed.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked

"Yeah I think so." Billy said

Just then Bones attacked us.

"What's the matter Rangers don't get a head of yourselves you can't defeat me." Bones said

"Hey Bones. Don't lose your head over this." Jason said kicking Bones Head to Trini.

"What do you want me to do?" Trini asked

"Throw it into the Lava." I told her

Trini then ran over and threw Bones head into the lava.

"Bye bone head." Trini said

"Bad pun." Zack called

_**Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle**_

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers. Now I call forth a Giant." Rita said

_**Back in the City**_

A Giant showed up and grabbed me.

_**In the mountains**_

The Giant had me in a good grip and really mean a good grip.

"Let go of me ugly." I said

"Paul." Kimberly yelled

"That's it." I stated

I then fired Xavier's eye beams and the Giant let me go. I then landed on the ground man that might leave a mark.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine but he won't be for long. I need Thunder Zord Power Now." I said

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord power." I called out

Just then the Gold Gorilla Zord showed up. I then hopped inside the cockpit.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert into warrior mode now." Paul said as he put Xavier into the slot.

Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its warrior mode and started fighting the Giant. I got the Gorilla Zord to kick the Giant down.

"Now to end this." I said as I grabbed a sphere and placed it in the console.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Bolt fire." I said

Just then the Gorilla Zord fired three fire balls at the Giant and then the Giant turn into dust and disappear.

_**Back in Rita's Castle**_

"You all failed me." Rita said

"We're sorry Empress." Baboo said

"Shut up I have a headache." Rita said

_**Later back at the Youth Center**_

Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Jason, and I were sitting at a table when Ernie and a female walked passed talking about the Power Rangers. We then stood up and walked over to the rope.

"So Trini have you conquered your fear of heights?" I asked

"Yeah I have." Trini said

"Thanks for helping me." Billy said

"Anytime." Trini said

I then noticed Zack walk in. Zack then put a mask on and sacred Trini up the rope.

"Well she has conquered her fear of heights." Zack said

"Yeah you said it." Jason said with a laugh

We then laughed as Trini climb down and shook her head at us. I then start thinking about my mom and I can't help but wonder if she will be ok.

"Something wrong Paul?" Kimberly asked me.

I snap out of my thoughts and looked at her

"I'm just worried about my mom is all." I said.

"Paul don't think like that, your mom will make it." Kimberly told me

"Yeah man, don't beat yourself on it." Zack said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah thanks guys" I said

**AN**: _Well there's the third chapter for this story. I am not sure yet but if I can get the next chapter ready to post I will post it up before the end of the night if not I will have it up sometime tomorrow. _


	4. Teamwork

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Here is Chapter four would have posted this last night but I felt it wasn't ready so I waited till now to post it. So enjoy._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life**

Chapter Four: Teamwork.

At the Youth Center Kimberly and Trini were at a table talking when Billy, Jason, and Zack walked up.

"Hey guys where's Paul?" Zack asked

"Well his mom's appointment didn't go very well yesterday so he went for a run in the mountains to clear his head." Kimberly said

"Man, I feel bad for him." Zack said

"I know I wish there was something we could do." Trini said

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we all take Paul out tonight for some fun." Jason said

"Of course." Zack said

"Yeah a night out with some friends should lift his spirits up a little bit." Billy said

They agreed and continued to talk to each other.

_**Meanwhile at Rita's Castle**_

"So the Gold Ranger is all alone in the mountains perfect." Rita said

"What are you going to do empress?" Goldar asked

"Send down Minotaur and some Putties to attack Paul." Rita said

"What about the other Rangers?" Goldar asked

"You can handle them." Rita said

Goldar nodded and walked off.

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

Bulk and Skull walked in and towards the Rangers.

"Hey dorks where's Paul?" Bulk asked

"He's up in the mountains running." Kimberly said

"For what reason?" Skull said

"Because he likes it." Kimberly said

"Oh." Bulk said

_**Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle**_

"Finster is my monster ready?" Rita asked

"Yes Empress." Finster said

"Good now send him and the Putties down to attack Paul." Rita said

"Yes my Queen." Finster said

_**In the mountains**_

I was wearing a pair of Red Shorts, a Black Shirt and Black running Sneakers. I had been running for the past hour so to get my thoughts cleared out from the news I got from my mom's doctor appointment today. It doesn't sound good it looks like we maybe to late but I won't know for sure till next week. I decided to take a break from running and was now sitting and looking at the view.

"Man this is a nice view I wish we had this back home." I said

Just then Putties showed up and Minotaur showed up.

"Oh great I don't need this right now." I stated

I then started fighting the Putties. After a few moments battle the Putties Minotaur attacked me.

"Not what I needed right now." I said

"This time Gold Ranger you will be the who will be destroyed." Minotaur stated evilly

_**Back in Rita's Castle**_

"Yes and soon the Gold Ranger will fall." Rita said laughing.

_**Meanwhile in the Command Center**_

The alarm sounded.

"Aye, aye, aye. Paul is being attacked by Putties and the Minotaur Monster." Alpha said

"**Alpha, contact the other Rangers at once**." Zordon stated

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

_**Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle**_

"That's right Zordon contact the other Rangers they can't help Paul now." Rita said

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

The other five Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"We have to help him." Kimberly said

"**Yes Rangers. But you must understand Teamwork is still new to Paul**." Zordon said

"Yeah he never had any friends help him like this until now." Jason said

"**Be very careful Rangers**." Zordon said

"We will Zordon." Kimberly said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERADACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

_**In the mountains**_

As my friends showed up both Jason, Billy, and Zack kicked Minotaur while Kimberly and Trini helped me up.

"Thanks guys." I said

"Hey that's what friends are for." Trini told me

"You better morph Paul." Kimberly said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I yelled out

I then corkscrew kicked the Minotaur monster to the ground then we were all attacked by Goldar.

"You again." I said

"Yes it's me Gold Ranger." Goldar said

I then pulled out Xavier and attacked Goldar. Goldar was having a hard time with me. The others fought the Putties while I took on Goldar and Minotaur. I then kicked Goldar into Minotaur.

"Had enough you gold monkey?" I asked

"Never." Goldar said

Goldar and the Minotaur stood up and they both attacked me. I disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Where are you Gold Ranger?" Goldar asked

"Behind you." I said

I then fired Xavier's eye beams at both Goldar and Minotaur and they both fell to the ground. The other Rangers then ran up.

"Now it's time we did this as a team." Zack said

"Zack's right. No more fighting solo." Kimberly said

"I don't know." I said

"We do, Paul we know you don't have much experience in teamwork, but we're all in this together." Trini said

"She's right Paul." Billy said

"We're in this to the end with you bro." Jason said

"Thanks guys, now let's do it." I said

The others attacked. Trini and Kimberly took on the Minotaur and the rest of us took on Goldar.

_**Meanwhile in the Command Center**_

"I still can't figure it out Zordon. How can Paul be strong enough to take on both Minotaur and Goldar at the same time?" Alpha asked

"**Alpha, remember Paul is not any normal teenager he has to tell his friends sooner or later that he is a Zentarien**." Zordon said

"Good point Zordon, I've been wondering, why is Paul still wanting to fight solo, he has fought with another Ranger team before?" Alpha asked

"**I don't know Alpha**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile back in the mountains**_

The battle turned back into me VS both Goldar and Minotaur.

"Oh this is not fun." I said

"It is for me." Goldar said

I then kicked Goldar then roundhouse kicked Minotaur.

"You were saying?" I asked

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"The Rangers need help Zordon." Alpha said

"**Maybe it's time I revile the Power Weapons to the other Rangers**." Zordon said

_**Back in the mountains**_

I then back flipped to the other Rangers.

"Man those things are tough." Kimberly said

"Don't give up now." I said

"We can't fight them for long." Trini said

_**Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle**_

"Magic wand, make my Minotaur Grow." Rita said throwing her wand

_**Back in the mountains**_

The Minotaur grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Dino Zord Power now." Jason called out

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up

Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the console.

The others jumped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to jam." Zack said placing his hands on the console.

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the console.

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console.

"Let's dehorn this Minotaur." Kimberly said

"Rangers Power up your Crystals." Jason said while energizing his crystal and placing it in the console.

"Two one Power up." The other Rangers said placing their crystals in here console.

The Rangers then attacked the Minotaur but the Minotaur wouldn't stay down.

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle**_

"Yes we're winning." Rita said

"Yeah." Baboo said

_**Meanwhile back in the mountains**_

"Rangers let's bring them together." Jason said

"Right." The Rangers said

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to warrior mode now." I said as I put Xavier into the slot next to the console.

The Gorilla Zord transformed into its warrior mode and the Dino Zords then combined into Tank Mode and. and fired at Minotaur but he still wouldn't go down.

_**Meanwhile back at the Command Centre**_

"**Rangers, teleport back to the Command Center**." Zordon said

_**Back at the mountains**_

"We're on our way." I said

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle**_

"Yes the rangers retreated." Rita said

"Excellent job Empress." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile back at the Command Center**_

"Zordon what are we going to do that Monster is way too strong." I said

"**Rangers I have something to give you behold the Power Weapons**." Zordon said

After that a weapon appeared in each of the others Hands. To Jason went a Sword. To Zack went an Axe/Cannon combo. To Billy went a Lance. To Trini went a pair of Daggers. And to Kimberly went a Bow and Arrow.

"**These are your Power Weapons. Jason the Power Sword is yours the double sided blade will serve you well. Zack the Power Axe is yours to call upon its Blade is as tough as diamonds and it also doubles as a powerful Cannon. Billy the Power Lance goes to you with this you can split it in two and use it as two weapons or use it as one weapon that can deliver a powerful blow. Trini the Power Daggers are yours to use you can use them as short range weapons or you can throw them as projectile weapons. Last but not least Kimberly the Power Bow goes to you it can fire normal bows and also fire powered up arrows as well. And Rangers when you combine your weapons they create the powerful Power Blaster but only use this if you really need to**" Zordon said

The others all looked at their Weapons.

"Thanks Zordon. Now let's take that thing down." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"You guys go I will stay here take your new weapons out for a test run." I said

"Right bro, Back to Action." Jason said

_**Back in the mountains**_

The Rangers showed up and the Minotaur came running up and the Rangers were holding their new Weapons

"Minotaur you're going down" Jason said while energizing the Power Sword

"You got that right you're yesterday's news" Zack said while energizing the Power Axe

"Face it Minotaur you're finished" Billy said while energizing the Power Lance

"So why don't you go back to where you came from" Trini said while energizing the Power Daggers

"And the same goes for Rita" Kimberly said while energizing her Power Bow

"Let's do it" Jason said

The Rangers attacked the Minotaur with their Power Weapons. First Trini and Kimberly attacked the Minotaur Kimberly shot an arrow at him and Trini threw one of her Power Daggers at the Minotaur causing the Minotaur to Drop his Club and Shield. Then Billy and Zack attacked together with their Power Lance and Power Axe. Then Jason attacked the Minotaur with his Power Sword. Just then the Power Sword started to glow.

"_Guys now is the time to combine your weapons and work together._" Paul said making the Sword glow

"Right ok rangers let's put them together" Jason said

"Right." The others said

The rangers then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Power Axe" Zack said changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into sky.

"Power Bow" Kimberly said

Then Kimberly threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe

"Power Daggers" Trini said

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance" Billy said

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword" Jason said

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and Kimberly standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" They yelled out together

"That won't stop me." Minotaur stated

"FIRE" All five Rangers yelled out

The Power Blaster shot five colored beams at the Minotaur and destroyed the Minotaur the Rangers then got their weapons back and cheered about their victory.

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle**_

"I can't believe they won again." Rita said

"I'll get them next time Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache." Rita said

_**Later back at the Youth Center**_

We walked into the Youth Center.

"Thanks for the help out there guys." I said

"Hey no need to thank us we're a team." Zack said

"I know but I need time to let it sink in." I said

"We know." Trini said

"Oh how did your run go?" Billy asked

"Not bad but to tell you the truth, I'm not used to running that much in one day even more so around mountains." I said

"Hey next time we all will go up there and run with you." Zack said

"That'll be great, just hope you can keep up with me." I said

We Sat down and laughed at one of Zack's jokes.

**AN**: _Well there's the fourth chapter for this story. I should have the next one up in a day or two. _


	5. A Pressing Engagement

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Here is Chapter Five. I was surprised that I was able to get this chapter revamped this fast but hey if I am on a roll then why stop right._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life**

Chapter Five: A Pressing Engagement.

At the Youth Center I was trying to break the bench press record. Which if this was a few years back I barely be able to do this.

"Come on Paul 987, 988, 989" Ernie counted for me

"You can do it man." Jason said cheering me on

As I was trying to break the record Kimberly came over after practicing on the balancing beam.

"990, 991" Ernie counted

"This is great he's going to break the record. Ernie what number is he up to?" Kimberly asked

"? Paul what number are you up to?" Ernie asked me

Well I guess it was a good thing I was keeping count.

"995" I said straining

"996 997 998" Ernie counted

_**A few more bench presses later**_

"What number is he up to?" Kimberly asked

"1002" Ernie said with a mouth full of food

"Without the Sub" Kimberly said

"1004" Ernie said after swallowing his food

"I can't believe that he's going to break the record" Kimberly said

"Ernie what number, am I up to?" I asked

"Um can you start again?" Ernie asked causing me to drop the weights on my chest.

You have got to be kidding me.

_**A few minutes later**_

"1002, 1003, 1004," Ernie counted

As Ernie was saying this I saw Kimberly blew a bubble with her gum. Just then I barely here Zack come skateboarding in.

"1005, 1006, 1007, 1008, 1009, 1010, one thousand and come on Paul you can do it one thousand and" Ernie said

"Hey look at Kimberly everyone" A random person said

Everyone including me looked at Kimberly's big bubble just then Kimberly turned and Zack skateboarded right into the bubble popping it and making me lose the weights again.

"Ewe, gross me out" Kimberly said pulling the bubble gum off her face

"Wipe out" Zack said doing the same thing

"Why me" I stated with exhaustion putting the weights back on the rack.

_**A few minutes later**_

Jason, me, and Zack were sitting at a table watching Kimberly do her gymnastics.

"So Paul am I forgiven?" Zack asked me

"Yeah of course you are man." I told him

I wasn't going to keep a grudge about this forever.

"Great another round on the Zack Man." Zack said

"Sounds good to me." Paul stated

"Same here." Jason said

"Great Hey Ernie four more smoothies." Zack said

"Coming right up." Ernie said

Just then Kimberly walked up to the us and sat down.

"Hey Kimberly I really wanted to…" Zack started

"Apologize look its cool." Kimberly said

"That's great." Zack said

"Hey guys do you think I should give that record one more shot?" I asked

"Yeah I think you should man." Jason said

"And don't forget your friends are here for you Paul." Kimberly told me

"I know, but it's hard sometimes." I stated

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Hello geeks." Bulk said

"Yeah hello geeks." Skull said

"Forget it Paul that record is still mine." Bulk said

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes

Bulk then picked me up and spun me around then Bulk noticed my necklace. Bulk then grabbed it.

"What's with the necklace geek?" Bulk asked looking at it.

"Let go of the necklace Bulk." I told as I started to get angry.

"Why should I listen to you geek?" Bulk asked

"I said let go of the necklace Bulk." I told him getting angrier.

I saw Zack and Kimberly both looked at me then my eyes go from my normal brown to yellow. But Bulk and Skull were none the wiser.

"I said let go of the necklace Bulk." I told him now pissed off.

"What are you going to do about it geek boy?" Bulk asked as he put me down but continued to hold the necklace.

Just then I grabbed Bulk's arm and started to squeeze it until it started to burse.

"Paul let go of my arm your hurting me." Bulk said in pain

"You expect me to let go of your arm after I gave you three chances to let go of my necklace I don't think so." I said now too pissed off to care.

"Skull help." Bulk said

"Try it and you'll be next Skull." I told him.

Bulk looked at me and must have noticed my eyes were now yellow. But before Bulk could do anything I flipped Bulk over my head and at the force caused Bulk to let go of the necklace.

"You're lucky all I did was flip you over. So if you or Skull try that again I won't be so nice." I stated now calming down.

Bulk stood up then he and Skull both ran out. My eyes returned to normal and I sat back down. I then look at my friends.

'Oh no.' I thought

"How did you do that?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah that was cool." Zack said catching me off guard

"You guys aren't freaked out by it?" I asked

"Now why should we be?" Kimberly asked

"Because some people that have seen it freak out about it and started to tease me and calling me names." Paul said looking down.

"Don't worry bro we won't tease you about it. How did you do it anyway?" Zack asked

"Well it was another ninja move I learned." I lied

I don't think they are ready to know that I am not human so that is a good of an answer to cover it

"No way." Kimberly said

"Yeah I can control it to an extent but when my anger gets out of control like it just did I lose all control." I said

"One question, what's so important about the necklace?" Zack asked

"My dad gave it to me before the car crash." I said

"How did it happen?" Zack asked

"I'd rather not say I don't know you guys well enough yet." I said

"It's ok you can tell us when you're ready." Kimberly said

"Or don't have to tell us at all." Zack added

"Thanks guys." I said

"Don't mention it bro." Jason said.

_**Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle**_

"So the Gold Ranger can't trust his new friends yet this is perfect." Rita said

"Yes we can use King Sphinx's wind to blow the others away and the Gold Ranger will have to fight myself and King Sphinx alone." Goldar said

"Yes oh Finster." Rita said

"Yes my Queen." Finster said

"I want you to make me a King Sphinx." Rita said

"Right away Empress." Finster said

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

_Normal POV_

Kimberly was watching Paul punching the boxing bag. Kimberly sighed as Jason and Zack sat down and Zack handed her a drink

"What's up girl?" Zack asked

"Huh nothing." Kimberly lied

Zack and Jason followed Kimberly's eyes and noticed she was looking at Paul. They both smiled and took a sip of their own drink.

"How long?" Zack asked

"Huh how long what?" Kimberly asked

"How long have you had a crush on Paul?" Jason asked

"Since we first met." Kimberly said

"Why don't you tell him?" Jason asked

"I can't he has never had a girlfriend before and it might push him away." Kimberly said

"OK if you say so." Zack said

"Don't you two say anything." Kimberly told them

"We won't say a thing." Zack and Jason said at the same time

_Paul's POV_

"You won't say a thing about what?" I asked as I sat down next to them.

"Nothing." Zack and Jason both said

I just laughed and took a sip of my drink. I then noticed Kimberly staring out into space.

"Kim something on your mind?" I asked

"Huh, oh no just thinking about something Trini told me a while back." Kimberly said

"I see you know too much thinking can really be a bad thing." I stated

For some reason Zack and Jason just laughed only to get hit on the arm by Kimberly. Strange.

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle**_

"I present King Sphinx." Finster said

"Ah good now go down to earth and when the Rangers attack blow away everyone else but the Gold Ranger." Rita said

"Yes Empress." King Sphinx said

_**Meanwhile back in the Youth Center**_

While we were talking about stuff our Communicators beeped. The four of us walked off to a secluded corner of the Youth Center.

"We read you Zordon." I said

"_Rangers Rita has sent down a monster in the city_." Zordon said

"We're on it." Paul said

"IT's MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

In the city we teleported down and start fighting the Putties.

"What is with these Clay Brains?" I asked

"I don't know but they seem to be after something." Kimberly said

_**Back in Rita's Castle**_

"Ah good now go down there and get them King Sphinx." Rita said

"Yes Empress." King Sphinx said

_**Back in the City**_

King Sphinx showed up.

"What is with the Sphinx?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Zack said

"What do you want Sphinx?" I asked

"This." King Sphinx said

Just then the Sphinx started up a powerful wind and blew Kimberly away.

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

Kimberly landed unmorphed on the balancing beam.

_**Back in the City**_

"What happened to Kimberly?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Zack said

"King Sphinx must of used some sort of wind to blow her away." I said

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle**_

"Ah good my plan is working perfectly." Rita said

_**Back in the city**_

"What have you done with Kim?" I asked

"We're not telling." Baboo said

"Oh yeah I'll make you tell." Zack said

"Right behind you Zack." Jason said

Zack and Jason then jumped up and attacked Baboo and Squatt.

"Guys it's not them it's the Sphinx." I told them

"Where is he?" Zack asked

Just then the Sphinx started up the powerful wind again and blew both Zack and Jason away.

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

Zack and Jason landed unmorphed behind Kimberly on the balancing beam.

"That was really weird." Kimberly said

_**Meanwhile back in the City**_

"What have you done to my friends?" I asked pulling out Xavier.

"Nothing they left on their own account." King Sphinx said

"You're lying." I said

I then start fighting King Sphinx just then King Sphinx teleported us to the mountains. We rolled down the mountain then we stood up and start fighting but King Sphinx was starting to get the upper hand.

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Castle**_

"Goldar go help him." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

"Magic Wand Make my monsters grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

_**Back in the mountains**_

Goldar and King Sphinx both grew thirty stories tall.

"Oh man now what am I going to do?" I asked

"Be destroyed Ranger." Goldar said

I used my ninja skills to get away from Goldar and King Sphinx.

_**Meanwhile at Billy's lab**_

Zack, Jason, and Kimberly walked in.

"Guys we've got trouble." Kimberly said

"What's up?" Billy asked

"Paul's in major trouble guys I think Rita might be using his lack of trust in friends to get at him." Kimberly said

"That's why we were blown away by that Sphinx so that Paul would have to fight alone." Zack said

"Paul, come in. Paul do you read me?" Trini asked

"We better get to the Command Center." Kimberly said

"Right." The other four said

The five teleported off.

At the Command Center the five teleported in.

"Zordon. Rita has Paul fighting alone." Kimberly said

"**I am aware of the situation Kimberly behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and saw Paul running away from a giant Goldar and King Sphinx.

"Not good." Kimberly said

"I agree." Trini said

"Um Zordon." Billy said

"**What is it Billy**?" Zordon asked

"Why is Xavier glowing?" Billy asked

The others looked and noticed the same thing.

_**Meanwhile back in the mountains**_.

"Give up Ranger your finished." Goldar said

"No way monkey boy." I stated

"Come on Gold Ranger it's pointless to fight your friends aren't going to save you." King Sphinx said

"No that's not true." I said

Just then I heard the roar of the Gorilla Zord and noticed Xavier was shining. I then saw images of how I met my new friends and my old friends back home.

"My friends are in my heart. I'm never alone." I said

The Gorilla Zord roared again.

"That's what you're trying to tell me that no matter how far apart we are my friends and I are always together." I said

Then Xavier stopped glowing I then put it back in its holster, and in my other hand were five crystals one Blue, one Black, one Pink, one Red, and one Yellow. I then noticed in my other hand I was holding a Gold crystal.

"Hey Goldar allow me to introduce you clowns to my friends. Kimberly the Pink Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, Trini the Yellow Ranger, Jason the Red Ranger and Zack the Black Ranger." I said as I threw the five colored Crystals.

Just then Zack, Trini, Billy, Jason, and Kimberly all showed up morphed.

"Now let's show these creeps the true Power of Friendship I need Thunder Zord Power now." I said

Just then the Gorilla Thunder Zord showed up and I then jumped into the Gorillazord's cockpit.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert into warrior mode now." I said putting Xavier into its slot.

Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its warrior mode.

"We're right behind you man, we need Dino Zord power now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus Zord.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the console.

Just then the other four Rangers jumped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to move and groove." Zack said placing his hands on the console.

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the console.

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console.

"Let's jinx this Sphinx." Kimberly said

"Rangers power up your Crystals." Jason placing his crystal in the console.

"Two one Power up." The four Rangers said placing their Crystals in there consoles.

"Megazord mode." Jason said

Just then the five Zords combined to create the Megazord tank mode. Goldar and King Sphinx started blasting. So the rangers blasted back.

"Yeah now try some crystal power." Jason said

Just then the tank mode fired five colored lightning bolts.

"Switching to Megazord Battle Mode." Jason said

Just then the Tank mode switched to Megazord mode and both Zords started fighting the two monsters. The Megazord knocked down King Sphinx and then the Gorilla Zord hit Goldar in the chest sending him back a few feet.

"Hang on guys, I'm switching us back to tank mode." Jason said

Just then Tank mode blasted the two monsters then returned to Battle mode.

"O right my turn." I said grabbing a sphere and putting it into the console.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I said.

It then came out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit King Sphinx in the chest.

"O yeah direct hit, Jason finish this guy off for us." I said

"Right bro, we need the Power Sword now." Jason said

Just then the Power Sword showed up and the Megazord caught it. Then King Sphinx charged at the Megazord.

"Hey King Sphinx time for you to go back into your sarcophagus." Jason said

Just then the Megazord powered up the Power Sword and slashed and destroyed King Sphinx.

"You're next Goldar." I said

"I'll be back." Goldar said before teleporting away.

_**Back at Rita's Castle**_

"I can't believe they beat the Sphinx." Rita said

"I'll get them next time Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a head ache." Rita said

_**Later back at the Youth center**_

I was trying again to break the record.

"1008 come on Paul three more 1009." Trini said

"Yes go Paul two more". Kimberly said

"Come on Paul you can do it." Billy said

"Yeah we're all with you." Zack said

" 1010, come on man, One more Paul you can do it." Jason said

"One thousand and eleven. Yes a new record." Trini said as I put the weights on the holder

"Thanks guys I couldn't have done it without you." I said as Jason and Zack helped me up.

Like they say the third time is the charm.

"Your record will stay here for a long time." Jason said

"Awesome." I said

Just then Ernie walked in with a cake.

"Congrats Paul." Ernie said

"Happy birthday mom." I read on the cake

"It was the last one they had." Ernie said

"Its fine Ernie it's the thought that counts." I told him

"Hey Paul I will regain that record." Bulk said

"Give it up Bulk." Kimberly said

"Yeah have some cake." Zack said

"Cake. Fine as long as I can have the first piece." Bulk said

"Yeah the first piece." Skull said

"Skull are you his parrot or something?" I asked

Billy, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Kimberly laughed

"No one makes fun of my friend." Bulk said

Bulk charged at me but I just sidestepped out of the way and Bulk landed face first in the cake.

"You can have the cake I wasn't hungry anyway." I joked.

I wasn't much for cake anyway

The teens laughed then Skull got cake placed in his face. I just shook my head and laughed. I then happen to look over at Kimberly.

'I really wished I could tell her how I really feel.' I thought.

**AN**: _Well there's the fifth chapter for this story. I was able to get done revamping this chapter earlier than planned so I am making my first ever second update in one day. I will update with the next chapter again in the next few days _


	6. Different Drum

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Here is Chapter six__. Hope you guys enjoy_.

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life**

Chapter Six: Different Drum.

At the Youth Center Kimberly was teaching a dance class while Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini were talking. Just then Paul walked in.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey guys." I said greeting them

"Hey man, how did your mom's appointment go?" Jason asked

I sighed and looked at my friends sadly.

"Not good, it seems as if she is getting worse then better right now." I told them.

"Hey hang in there man she will pull through this." Zack said

"Yeah, she still has a chance to beat this thing." Billy said

"Thanks guys." I said

"No problem, we will always be here for you man." Jason said

"So what you up to?" Trini asked

"Needed to get a drink before I go out for a run in the mountains and to see what you guys were up to." I said

"Ah." Zack said

Just then Ernie walked up with five drinks.

"Hey Paul I've got some frozen bottles of water in my freezer how about I give you one of them." Ernie said

"That'll be great. I could use some ice water." I said

"Nice Sunglasses by the way." Ernie said

"Thanks." I said thanking him

Ernie walked off.

"I guess with that sun beating down on your face they come in handy." Zack said

"Yeah they do." I said

The five teens talked.

_**Meanwhile at Rita's Castle**_

"Well it looks like the Gold Ranger is busy. So let's send down a monster to attack the other Rangers." Rita said

"What about a music Monster?" Baboo asked

"Great idea. Finster." Rita said

"Yes my queen." Finster said

"I want you to create a music Monster for me." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Finster said

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

Me, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini were all talking when Kimberly walked up to us.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

"Hey." I replied

"So I take it your mom's appointment didn't go well?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah" I said showing some sadness on my face

"Hey just remember we are here for you" Kimberly said

"I know thanks." I said

I stood up and Ernie walked over.

"Here you go." Ernie said handing me a frozen water bottle

"Thanks Ernie, well I am off for a run so I will see you guys later." I said

"Later." Trini, Billy, Jason, Zack, and Kimberly said

I then walk off.

_Normal POV_

"You so have a crush on Paul." Trini said

"That obvious." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Zack said

"Well I better get back to my dance class." Kimberly said

"Ok." Zack, Jason, Billy, and Trini said at the same time

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle**_

"Empress the Gnarly Gnome is finished." Finster said

"Good. Now I want you to capture a bunch of humans." Rita told the monster

"Right away Empress." Gnarly Gnome stated.

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

Kimberly's dance class was doing one more routine. When Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Oh look how pathetic." Bulk said

"Yeah pathetic." Skull said

"Are you sure you not his parrot?" Zack asked

"Don't insult my friend." Bulk said

"Fine. Hey Kim ready for the Movies?" Zack asked

"In a minute." Kimberly said

Zack then looked back at Bulk.

"Hey Bulk can you do this?" Zack asked

Zack then did a handstand on the counter then hopped down.

"Anything you can do I can do better." Bulk said

Bulk tried a handstand but ended up on the other side of the Counter.

"You can have it Bulk I wasn't hungry anyway." Zack said

"Come one let's get going." Kimberly said

"You better run no one makes a fool out of me." Bulk said

"Really it looks like I just did." Zack said

The five teens walked off laughing.

_**Meanwhile back In Rita's Castle**_

"Now go and capture the girls." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Gnarly Gnome said

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

The girls from Kimberly's Dance Class were talking then they left the Youth Center. Outside the Youth Center the girls walked out and got hypnotized by Gnarly Gnome.

_**In the Mountains**_

I had just finished running for the day and I was now back in a Gold Sleeveless shirt and Black Jeans with Black Sneakers just enjoying the view as it brought some much needed peace to my mind.

"The View here is really great." I said

I then see a bunch of girls going into a cave.

"That looks like Kimberly's Dance Class. I better follow them." I said to myself

I then walked down and followed the girls. Just then a net fell in front of the Cave.

"Not good I better get the others." I said

I then ran off to find them.

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

I ran in and saw Kimberly, Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack all drinking smoothies. I then went up to them

"Hey Paul." Kimberly said

"We've got trouble guys." I said

"What?" Zack asked

"Some of Kimberly's dance students have been hypnotized by what looked like one of Rita's Monster." I told them

"We have to go." Jason said

The others nodded and we then ran out.

_**Back in the Mountains**_

We ran to the top of the mountain and saw the cave I saw earlier.

"There it is guys." I told them

"Whatever is going on can't be good if Rita has a net blocking the entrance." Jason stated

"Let's get moving guys." I told them

We then walked down the mountain.

_**Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle**_

"Now Gnome, attack the Rangers." Rita said

_**Back in the Mountains**_

Just then a monster with a accordion showed up.

"Hello Power Rangers my name is Gnarly Gnome and your about to here real music." Gnarly Gnome said

"Time to end this bad music." I said

"I'd like to see you try." Gnarly Gnome said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I Yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

We then attack Gnarly Gnome.

"Nice try Rangers." Gnarly Gnome said

"Kim, fire this." I said handing Kimberly Xavier.

Kimberly loaded her Power Bow with Xavier and fired it and destroyed Gnarly Gnome.

_**Back at Rita's Castle**_

"Don't think you've stop the Music yet. Now Grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

_**Back in the Mountains**_

The Gnarly Gnome grew thirty stories tall.

"Now let's see you defeat me." Gnarly Gnome said

"We need Dino Zord power now." Jason said

"I need Thunder Zord power now." I said

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up

Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the console.

The others jumped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to jam." Zack said placing his hands on the console.

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the console.

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console.

"Let's tone out this bad music." Kimberly said

"Rangers Power up your Crystals." Jason said while energizing his crystal and placing it in the console.

"Two one Power up." The other Rangers said placing their crystals in here console.

"Alright let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the five DIno Zords combined into the Megazord in battle mode. I Then jump into the Gorilla Zord's main cockpit.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert into warrior mode now." I said putting Xavier into the slot in the consol

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transforms into its warrior mode.

"So long Rangers." Gnarly Gnome said

"Not today, Jason I will distract him with a Thunderbolt while you get the Power Sword ready." I said

"You got it bro." Jason said.

"Ok time for a Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt." Paul stated placing the sphere into the consol.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I said

Just then, three bolts of fire hit Gnarly Gnome in the chest and he then fell to the ground.

"Jason now's your chance." I said

"Right, we need the Power sword now." Jason said

Just then the Power Sword showed up and landed in the Megazord's hand. Then the Megazord powered up the Power Sword and then struck and destroyed Gnarly Gnome.

_**A bit later**_

We were now powered down and got the girls out of the Cave.

"I can't believe the Power Rangers rescued us." One girl said

"Yeah the Gold Ranger is my favorite." Another girl said

"Don't you think you better go tell your parents where you've been?" I asked

The girls nodded and walked off.

"Embarrassing huh?" Kimberly asked

"Oh yeah." Paul said

I can't count the amount of times I heard someone say that about my alter ego

"No doubt." Jason said

We then laughed and walked off.

_**Back at Rita's Castle**_

"No those Rangers won again it's just not fair." Rita said

"We'll get them next time." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache." Rita said

_**Later at the Youth Center**_

Zack, Billy, me, and Jason were talking.

"Hey guys can I talk to you about something?" I asked

"What's up man?" Jason asked

"Well let's just keep this between us but I have a crush on Kimberly and I want to ask her out." I told them

"Well then what's the problem man?" Jason asked

"Well I'm nervous and don't know how." I stated

"Just be yourself bro and you will be fine." Zack said.

"But what if she says no?" I asked

"You will never know until you ask her Paul." Billy said

"Well now I said that there is something I wanted to tell all you guys." I said

"What's that man?" Jason asked

"I might be staying here in Angle Grove for good." I told them

"You're staying?" Billy asked

"I don't know yet." I stated

"Don't know what?" Kimberly asked as she sat down

"Nothing." I said

"Come on." Trini said as she sat down

"It's nothing. I just haven't made up my mind yet." I said

"About what?" Kimberly asked

"Whether or not to stay in Angel Grove." I said

"So you're thinking of staying?" Trini asked

"Yeah but I don't know yet, I want to wait to see what happens at my mom's next appointment and talk to her about it first." I told them

The others nodded. I just hope that at my mom's next appointment gives us some good news for a change.

**AN**: _Well there's the sixth chapter for this story. I will be updating this a few more chapters in the next few days so keep an eye out for them._


	7. Hobby Week

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Here is Chapter seven. I manage to get this one revamp so I posted it now. Please read the Author's note at the end of this Chapter for an important message._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life**

Chapter Seven: Hobby Week.

It was hobby week at Angel Grove high and in Ms. Applebee's Class the teens were getting ready to show what they did for a hobby. Ms. Applebee looked around the class and noticed Paul wasn't there.

"Where's Paul?" Ms. Applebee asked

"He went with his Aunt, to his mom's Doctor's appointment." Kimberly said

"Oh that's right he said he'd be there but I was hoping to see what he did for a hobby." Ms. Applebee said

"Well if it's alright I can show the class he asked me if I could." Kimberly said

"OK then Kimberly you can go first." Ms. Applebee said

Kimberly walked up carrying a video game magazine and put it down.

"First I'll show you my hobby then I'll show you Paul's." Kimberly said

Just then Kimberly did a handstand on the table and turned around. Then she got down the same way she got up. Kimberly then picked up Paul's magazine.

"This is Paul's hobby." Kimberly said

Kimberly opened it up and showed them a few pages in the magazine.

"Paul said that this is one of his favorite hobbies he loves playing video games and told me that a lot of times he gets so caught up in the game that he didn't realize that most of the day went by." Kimberly told the class turning a few pages.

"Wow. Thank you Kimberly and when you see Paul thank him for us." Ms. Applebee said

"Sure thing." Kimberly said picking up the sketch book.

Kimberly then walked back to her seat and placed the magazine back in her school bag. Just then Billy showed his model volcano, Zack showed his hobby was surfing, Trini showed her hobby of collecting dolls, then Bulk and Skull showed there Baseball card collection.

_**Meanwhile at the Hospital**_

I was waiting in the waiting room while my Aunt Cory was with my mom. I am waiting to hear the results from my mom's test.

"Man, please let it be some good news for a chance." I said to myself

Just then Doctor Gina Hart Kim's mother and my mom's Doctor came out but my mom didn't.

"Gina, where's my mom is she o right." I asked

"Paul, um I don't know how to say this so I am just going to say it to you straight." Gina stated

"It's not good is it?" I asked

"I'm afraid not Paul, we have done all we could since you guys came here but at this stage there isn't much more we can do." Gina told me

I then let out a sad sigh

"How long does she have?" I asked her

"About four weeks eight tops." Gina told me

"Um Gina, she told me that if it came to that she wanted to go back home to St. Johns and be with our family is it safe for her to travel in her condition?" I asked

I know my Aunt probably asked the question earlier but I wanted to know right now.

"Yes, but she is not allowed to travel by plane it's not good for her in her condition." Gina said

"Ok does she and my Aunt know yet?" I asked

"Yeah, your mom wanted me to tell you instead, but she won't be able to leave till later today." Gina said

"Ok I will let my mom get some rest, so tell them I will see them later." I said walking out of the Hospital.

I then walked out of the Hospital.

"Man I can't believe this." I said to myself

I then headed in the direction of the Youth Center to catch up with the others.

_**Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle**_

"Finster have you finished a monster yet?" Rita asked

"No empress." Finster said

"What we need is a special Monster." Baboo said

"Empress the Gold Ranger is all alone in the woods on the other side of the park." Goldar said

"Good now send some Putties down to fight him. In the mean time I'm going to see what the other five Rangers are up too." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

_**Back on Earth**_

I was walking through the woods when all of a sudden the Putties showed up.

"Oh great not what I need right now." I said

I then flipped over two Putties and hand tornado spun the Putties to the ground then they all disappear.

"Man that was weird." I said

I then walk off to the Youth Center to see what my friends are up to.

_**Meanwhile in Rita's Castle**_

Rita noticed a special monster in Paul's video game magazine.

"Finster I found a monster." Rita said

"What is it my Empress?" Finster asked

"The Gold Ranger a magazine with a Gardal Dragon." Rita said

"Oh yes those beasts are tough and their armor is one of the strongest in the universe." Finster said

"Then go and bring that creature to life." Rita said

"Yes Empress I'll send the Putties to distract the Rangers first." Finster said

_**Later in the park**_

The other Rangers were looking at Paul's video game magazine.

"Man there are some awesome games in this magazine." Zack said

"I know I can't believe he is into this many games." Jason stated

"You said it Paul tells me a lot about playing video games for hours and hours with his friends back home." Trini said

"Man, Paul sure does love video games." Billy said

"I know he even told me that he has so many back home that he could open up his own rental store if he wanted to." Kimberly mentioned

"Wow can't believe he has that many." Zack said

Just then, the Putties showed up

"Man I hate party crashers." Zack said

"Let's take them." Jason said

The Rangers then started fighting the Putties. Just then Finster found the Gardal Dragon and brought him to life.

"What can I do for Empress Rita?" Gardal Dragon asked

"Destroy those teenagers." Finster said

"Right away." Gardal said

Finster then disappeared and so did the Putties.

"Great now what?" Zack asked

"Look." Billy said

"Hello Power Rangers I'm Gardal Dragon." Draco said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason Yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

The five Rangers then started fighting the Gardal Dragon but all their attacks kept getting reflected back at them.

"We need help." Kimberly said

"I agree." Billy said

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"**Alpha this does not look good**." Zordon said

"Your right Zordon." Alpha said

"**Contact Paul right away**." Zordon said

"Contacting Paul now." Alpha said

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

Just then in the Youth Center I walked in and up to Ernie.

"Hey Ernie have you seen the others?" I asked

"No I haven't." Ernie told me

"Thanks." I said

Just then my communicator beeped so I walked off to a secluded corner.

"What is it Zordon?" I asked

"_Paul the other Rangers are being attacked in the park by Rita's newest Monster. You must help them_." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." I said

"_Be careful Paul._" Zordon told me

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I Yelled out

"GORILLAZORD." I yelled out

_**Back in the Park**_

I then showed up and kicked Rita's monster to the ground and since I kicked his head Gardal was flinching in pain.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked

"Yeah but this thing is one tough cookie." Zack said

"Yeah he keeps bouncing back our blasts back at us." Trini said

I looked at the monster and recognized it as the monster I fought in a video game I played a while back. I then smiled under my helmet.

"Guys get the Power Blaster ready I will distract him." I told them

"Right" Jason said

I then pulled out Xavier and started to fight the Gardal Dragon.

"O right Rangers let's bring them together." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

The rangers then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Power Axe" Zack said changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into sky.

"Power Bow" Kimberly said

Then Kimberly threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe

"Power Daggers" Trini said

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance" Billy said

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword" Jason said

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and Kimberly standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" They yelled out together

"Now guys aim for the head." I told them jumping out of the way.

"FIRE!" All five of them yelled out

The Power Blaster shot five colored beams at Gradal Dragon and Gardal Dragon yelled out in pain as he fell down to the ground and exploded.

"Thanks man." Zack said

"How did you know his weakness?" Kimberly asked

"Well let's just say that playing video games for hours on end pays off." I stated with a laugh

The others laughed as well.

_**Meanwhile at Rita's Palace**_

"No this can't be we should have stopped the Gold Ranger from helping them." Rita said

"I'm sorry empress." Goldar said

"Shut up monkey face i have a headache." Rita said

_**Later at the Youth Center**_

Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kimberly are trying to cheer me up after I told them what happen at the Hospital.

"What I do to deserve all of this, first my dad was killed in that car accident about a year and a half ago, and now my mom is dying from cancer." I said

"Hey man, don't beat yourself up like this." Zack told me

"Zack is right Paul, You did nothing wrong." Trini said putting her arm around my shoulders.

"I know I just wish that it didn't have to be like this." I stated

"Just remember that you are not alone Paul." Kimberly said putting her hand over my own

"Yeah man, just know that we will always be here for you." Jason said

"Even if you'll be moving back to the other side of the country." Billy mentioned

"Well I have something to tell you guys about that." I said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"I'm staying in Angel Grove permanently." I told them

"You're kidding?" Trini asked

"Nope, after everything that has happened with me within the past few years, I want to have a little fresh start in my life. I will be going back to St. Johns when my mom and Aunt does this weekend, but after the funeral and everything settles down, I will be coming back to live in Angle Grove for good." I stated

"That's great." Kimberly said

"Yeah it is bro, but where are you going to live?" Zack asked

"Well, my mom and Aunt talked to Trini's Parents and I will be moving in with them." Paul said

"Really, they didn't say anything to me." Trini mentioned

"That is because I told them not to that I would tell you when I told you and the others about me staying in Angle Grove for good." I told her

"Oh." Trini said

"So do you think you can live me as your brother Trini?" Paul asked with a little laugh.

"Yeah I can." Trini said as she hugs him and gave her one in return.

"Hey I have a question though, why is your Aunt Cory not moving back with you?" Kimberly asked me

"Well she said that she didn't want to uproot her daughters here and I understand that so that's why we asked Trini's parents if I could live with them." I told them

"Got ya." Trini said

We then clinked glasses and talked. I looked at my new friends and smiled a little bit, even though I have some good friends back home and most of my family as well, I made the right choice to get a fresh start in life here in Angle Grove and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN**: _Well there's the seventh chapter for this story. Also I have decided that I will be pairing up Kimberly with Paul. After thinking about it long and hard for the longest time while I was busy that I wanted to have those two being together so they will be admitting their feelings to each other here soon. Also I will update my other story when I can get a few more ideas for it I am just taking a short break from it but will return to it soon. Until next time please R&R. _


	8. I, Eye Guy

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Here is Chapter eight Hope you enjoy reading it. Also read the Authors Note at the end of the chapter._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life**

Chapter Eight: I Eye Guy.

Inside Billy's lab Billy and Trini were testing out Billy's friend William's device for the young scientist fair.

"That was great William." Trini said

"Yeah you're sure to win the award." Billy said

"You think so?" William asked

"We know so. Come on or we're going to be late." Trini said

"Hey where are Zack, Kimberly, Paul, and Jason?" Billy asked

"Oh there in the park having a picnic then heading to the mountain for a run, they will meet us there later." Trini said

"Cool. Let's go." Billy said

The three walked off.

_**Meanwhile in Rita's Castle**_

"Well isn't that nice the rangers are split." Rita said

"Why don't we send down the Putties to attack the Gold, Red, Pink, and Black Rangers while Finster creates a monster to capture the kid?" Goldar said

"Not a bad idea Goldar. Do It." Rita said

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Jason, me, Kimberly, and Zack were having a picnic.

"I hope Billy's friend gets the award." I mentioned

"Same here he tried so hard for it." Kimberly said

"Well they should be heading to the Youth Center by now." Zack said

"This was a great idea to have a picnic Kimberly." I said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"So when are you, your mom, and Aunt leaving?" Jason asked

"Friday, after school." I told them

"You must be happy to be able to see your old friends back home soon huh." Zack said

"Yeah it's been awhile since I have seen them last." I mentioned

"Hopefully we will get to meet them someday." Kimberly said

"Well it might just happen sooner than you think." I told them

"What do you mean man?" Jason asked

"Well, your parents haven't told you guys this yet, you all can come with me if you want to." I said

"Really?" Zack asked

"Yep, my mom talked it over with your parents and said if you guys want to that you can come with me and my mom and Aunt to St. Johns." I stated

"Count me in man." Zack said

"Same here bro." Jason said

"You know I'm coming Paul." Kimberly said

"Great." I said

"Does Trini and Billy know yet?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah, I told them earlier and they both said there going too." I told them

"Cool." Jason said

Just then Putties showed up.

"Oh great Party Crashers." Kimberly said

"Well let's teach them some manners." I said

The four of us started fighting the Putties. Jason and me split kicked the four around us then landed on one foot and used it to put us into a side wards spinning kick hitting three putties before landing. Kimberly kicked the Putties then flipped one to the ground while Zack kicked and punched the putties. The Putties then disappeared.

"What was that about?" Zack asked

"I don't know but we better keep an eye on our Communicators." I said

Zack and Kimberly nodded and the four of us walked off.

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle**_

"Well at least those four are heading to the mountains." Rita said

"Empress Rita may I present Eye Guy." Finster said

"Good now when that kid is alone capture him." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Eye Guy said

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

Billy, William and Trini walked in. Just then Trini's communicator beeped.

"You two set up I'll be right back." Trini said

"Ok." Billy said

The two walked off and Trini walked over to a secluded corner.

"This is Trini." Trini said

"_Trini its Paul are you and Billy ok_?" Paul asked

"Yeah why?" Trini asked

"_We just got attacked by Putties_." Paul said

"What is Rita up to this time?" Trini asked

"_I don't know but keep an eye on Billy's friend being a child genius might be useful for Rita_." Paul said

"Good point ok I'll let Billy know." Trini said

"_Good and contact us if anything happens_." Paul said

"Well do." Trini said

Trini walked up to the males as they were setting up and Trini whispered in Billy's ear what was going on. Billy nodded.

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle**_

"Soon that kid will be mine." Rita said

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

Trini was looking at other machines when Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Don't you two think you're a little out of place here?" Trini asked

"We go where ever we want to go." Bulk said

"Yeah." Skull said

"Whatever parrot boy." Trini said

"That's it." Bulk said

Trini moved out of the way. Then Bulk and Skull both landed in the machine and had a makeover. Bulk and Skull walked out and were not happy. Neither was the judge and disqualified William.

"But sir he didn't do anything wrong." Billy said

"Enough my decision is final." The judge said

William walked out.

_**In the Park**_

William was at the lake when he saw Eye Guy's main Eye William then got sucked into the eye.

_**In another Dimension**_

"What is going on?" William asked

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Trini and Billy looked for William just than Billy found William's lucky hat.

"We better contact the others." Billy said

"Right." Trini said

"Paul do you read me?" Billy asked

"_Yeah Billy we read you_" Paul said

"I think Rita might have captured William." Billy said

"_Let's meet at the Command Center right away_." Paul said

"Good idea." Billy said

The two then teleported off.

_**At the Command Center**_

The Six Rangers teleported down.

_Paul's POV_

"Zordon do you know where William is?" Billy asked

"**Yes he's in the Eye Guy's main eye**." Zordon said

We then looked at the Viewing Globe.

"OK now that's taking got eyes in the back of your head to far." I stated

"I'll say." Kimberly said

"Come on we have to save Will." Billy said

"Right." The rest of us said

"**The Eye Guy is in the mountains. Be careful Rangers and let the Power protect you**" Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I Yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

_**In the mountains**_

Once morphed we teleported down and then Eye Guy showed up.

"Well hello Rangers it's so nice to see you." Eye Guy said

"Ok enough of the bad eye jokes." I said

I really hate bad jokes.

"But I'm just getting started." Eye Guy said

"Zordon where's this freak's main Eye?" I asked

"_Alpha is locating it now_." Zordon told us

We then started to fight Eye Guy.

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"I found it the main Eye isn't that far from their location." Alpha said

"**Good now contact the Rangers**." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

_**Meanwhile back in the Mountains**_

"Anything Zordon?" I asked

"_Yes the Main Eye isn't that far from your location_." Zordon said

"Billy, take care of the main eye." I told him

"Right." Billy said

Billy ran off.

_**A little later with Billy**_

Billy found the main eye.

"Blue Ranger, you can't stop me." The main Eye stated

"We will see about that Power Lance." Billy said as his Power Lance appered

He then hit the main Eye with his Power Lance.

_**Back with the others are**_

Billy must have taken out the main Eye as the monster blew up.

"Yes Billy you're the man." I said

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle**_

"Not so fast rangers time for my Monster to grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

_**Back in the Mountains**_

The Eye Guy grew Thirty Stories High.

"We need Dinozord Power Now." Jason said

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." I said

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up

Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the console.

The others jumped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to jam." Zack said placing his hands on the console.

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the console.

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console.

"Let's take this freak down." Kimberly said

"Rangers Power up your Crystals." Jason said while energizing his crystal and placing it in the console.

"Two one Power up." The other Rangers said placing their crystals in here console.

"Alright let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the five DIno Zords combined into the Megazord in battle mode. I Then jump into the Gorilla Zord's main cockpit.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert into warrior mode now." I said putting Xavier into the slot in the consol

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transforms into its warrior mode.

We battle Eye Guy for a while but we were having trouble.

"Man this thing is annoying." Jason said

"I agree." Zack said

"We have to hit its main Eye." Billy said

"Billy's right guys I will distract him while you guys get the Power Sword charge up." I told them

"Got it bro." Jason said

"O right let's take this million eye freak down." I said as I place a shire into the consol.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I said

Just then three fire balls came out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit Eye Guy sending him back a few feet.

"Now guys." I said

"Power Sword." Jason said

The Megazord caught the Power Sword then powered it up then struck and destroyed Eye Guy.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

We showed up still morphed just as William woke up.

"Wow the Power Rangers." William said

"That's us." Zack said

_**Later back at the Youth Center**_

A powered down Trini and Billy along with William walked in and saw The Judge and Ernie trying out William's machine and they were impressed so they gave William first prize. Just then Bulk and Skull walked in wearing towels.

"Hey can we have our clothes?" Bulk asked

"Here you go all washed and ready." Trini said

Bulk and Skull looked at their clothes they had shrunk everyone else in the Youth Center laughed.

_**Later back at the Mountains**_

Jason, Zack, me, and Kimberly were taking a break from running and admiring the view.

"The view is great up here isn't." I said

"You said it bro." Zack said

"Hey Paul are there places like these back in your home town?" Jason asked

"Nope, St. Johns is what you would considered a small type town where it's mostly flat. Now that I am thinking about it Michigan doesn't have something like this as far as I know anyway" I said

"Oh." Jason said

I look over at Kimberly and my feelings for her coming at me I can't hold this in I have to tell her. The worst thing that could happen is that she doesn't want to talk to me again. Well the time has come.

"Hey Kimberly, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" I asked standing up

"Yeah sure." Kimberly said getting up as well.

We then walk away from Jason and Zack.

_Normal POV_

"It looks like Paul is making his move." Zack said

"Yep and about time too." Jason said with a laugh

_**Meanwhile with Paul and Kimberly**_

_Paul's POV_

As we went to the other side of the Mountain I took a moment to gather up my thoughts and words.

"So what's up Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Kim, I um wanted to tell you something for a long time now but um I just don't know how to tell you." I said trying to keep calm

"Come on Paul we're friends you can tell me anything." Kimberly told me

Well here goes nothing.

"O right here it goes, Kimberly I um I'm in love with you." I told her

"What?" Kimberly asked in shock

"I'm in love with you Kimberly, since the day we meet, now I will understand if you don't have the same feelings for me, but I just..." I started to say but Kimberly interrupted me by kissing me passionately. At first I was shock at first then went with it. We were like this for a few more moments before we broke apart and looked at each other. I was the first one to speck.

"So I take it that you have the same feelings for me then?" I asked

"Yes, Paul I am in love with you too." Kimberly said

"So does this mean you and me are boyfriend girlfriend now?" I asked o ready knowing the answer anyway.

"Yes and what took you so long anyway." Kimberly asked me

"Wanted to wait for the right moment I guess." I replied laughing

Well more like trying not to chicken out every time I try.

We kissed again and then we walked back to Jason and Zack

"Hey guys, me and Paul are now dating each other." Kimberly told them

"That's great guys." Jason said

"Yeah bro about time you said something." Zack said

"Thanks guys." Paul said

We then looked back at the view and me and Kimberly looked at each other happily holding each other hands.

**AN**: _Well there's the eighth chapter for this story. Now it is official Kimberly and Paul are now dating. When will we hear wedding bells for those two is a mystery and only I know lol. Anyway for the next some chapters don't know how many yet but will be of Paul and the other Rangers in Paul's hometown and Paul spending as much time as he can with his mom before see departs for the afterlife. I should have the next one up sometime between later on tonight to Thursday afternoon at the latest. So until next time please R&R. _


	9. New Friends, Meets Old

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Here is Chapter Nine._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life**

Chapter Nine: New Friends Meets Old.

A few days have passed since me and Kimberly have started going out. My mom was happy that I had found someone special to be with and to be able to see me happy before she left this life for the afterlife to reunite with her late husband and my father. Me and the others were waiting at the St. Johns City Park for some of my old and close friends to meet us here.

"Hey Paul you said they meet us here didn't you?" Trini asked

"Yeah, they should be here soon. School just let out for them" I replied

"So how many of them you said were coming?" Jason asked

"About eight to ten give or take few." I said

"Ok, so how long have you known them for?" Kimberly asked

"Well one of them I have known since we were in diapers and then about half of them from elementary school and the rest since middle school then a few of them that they know since they started high school here but I haven't met them yet." I told them

"Got ya" Zack said

Just then a teenage boy with long brown hear walked up to the us.

"Hey Paul long time no see man." The boy said

He hasn't change much.

"Preston it's great to see you again too man." I said getting up to greet my long time friend.

"O Preston, I like you to meet some new friends of my from Angle Grove, this is Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, and this is Kimberly Hart my girlfriend. Guys this is my close and best friend Preston Jones." I said introducing them

"Nice to meet you guys." Preston said greeting them.

"Same here man." Jason said shaking his hand

"Wait a second did you just say that Kimberly here is your girlfriend?" Preston asked me

"Yep that's what I said man" I told him as me and Kimberly were holding hands.

"Wow you been gone for two months and you come back with a girlfriend that's wild." Preston said

"Nice to see you haven't changed much since I left." I said with a laugh

Hm I wonder where the others are at.

"So, do you know where the other guys are at Preston?" I asked

"O yeah I almost forgot, they said they were going to meet us at your place and sent me to let you know." Preston said

"Like I said earlier it's nice to see that you haven't changed much." I said teasing my old friend.

"Well I for one say let's go its getting cold out here." Zack said

"You said it man." Jason said

We laughed as we head back to my house.

_**Meanwhile inside Rita's castle**_

"So that's where those blasted teenagers were hiding, they have been in the Gold Ranger's home town all this time." Rita said

"What do you plan to do Empress?" Goldar asked

"I will send down some Putties to attack those Rangers and the Gold Ranger's friend." Rita said

_**Back at the park**_

We were about to leave when the Putties showed up.

"Oh no Putties." Trini said

"Guys spread out and take them out." I said

All of us and even Preston started to fight the Putties. I took out some Putties using my well known ninja skills, Jason did a spin kick to take out a couple of Putties, Kimberly used her Gymnastics skills to take out the ones attacking her, Zack used some hip hop kiddo on them, while Billy and Trini teamed up to take out the ones by them, and Preston threw some punches and kicks at some and then they all disappeared.

"Hey Paul, I thought you took out those clay heads a long time ago with that witch seven months ago?" Preston asked me

"Well I did, but a while ago two astronauts found her Space Dumpster and set her free." I said

"And I take it that your girlfriend and new friends are Power Rangers as well?" Preston asked

"Yep." Paul said

"Wait, Preston how much do you know about this?" Jason asked

"Guys, he knew from the beginning as well as some of our other friends as well as most of my family knows about me. I'm not surprise that he manage to figure out you guys were Power Rangers as well." I said

"Oh." Trini said.

"Yep, I am pretty smart am I." Preston stated

"Don't go overbroad man you're not that smart." I said with a laugh

"Very funny man." Preston said

"Come on let's get going." I said

The others nodded and we then walked off towards my house

_**Meanwhile in Rita's Palace**_

"Empress Rita, I found a Monster to take care of the Rangers." Goldar said

"Who Goldar?" Rita asked

"That would be me my Empress." A voice said

Rita turned around and saw a Rhino with Lightning Bolts as its horns.

"O Shock Wave, perfect just the monster to take care of the Rangers and that Gold Ranger." Rita said

"The Rangers will be burnt to nothing and I can't wait to do battle with the Son of the Original Gold Ranger." Shock Wave said

"Then go and attack the main city of St. Johns." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Shock Wave said

_**Later back at Paul's house**_

I had just introduce my new friends and girlfriend to my old friends and we were now sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"Man Paul I can't believe you leave for two months and not only do you have to save the world again but also get a girlfriend." Said one of my friends Spencer Wanye

"Yeah well I am just glad to be back home, even if it's going to be for a little while." I said

"Man Paul, I wish that you weren't leaving again but I understand what you're coming from." Another friend of my Ken Johnson said

"Hey don't worry guys, I'll defiantly come back and visit." I said

"You better or else we will hunt you down." Another friend of my Josh Dean said

"Thanks and I'm sorry to hear about your dad man." I said

"Thanks it means a lot." Josh said

"Paul, how is your mom doing right now?" Asked my other friend Andy Peterson

"Well she is resting right now, but with each day going by she is looking worse." I said

"Hang in there man." my other friend and Andy's cousin Matt Peterson said

"Thanks guys it means a lot to know you are there for me." I said

"And don't forget about us bro we are here for you too." Zack said

"As well as me Paul." Kimberly said taking my hand in her own and giving it a squeeze

"Thanks guys." I said

Just then the our communicators beeped.

"Man I knew this trip was going too well." Zack said

"This is Paul we read you Zordon." I said

"_Rangers teleport to the Command Center right away we have a situation_." Zordon said

"Ok we are on our way."I said

"Well lets go." Jason said standing up

"Guys we will be back as soon as we can." I told them

"Right and we will cover for you." Josh said

"Thanks guys, ok Rangers lets go." I said

We then teleported off to the Command Center.

_**At the Command **_**Center**

Just then we teleported down into the Command Center.

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**Rita as sent down another monster behold the viewing globe**." Zordon said

We looked at the viewing globe and saw a rhino with lightning bolts for horns attacking Downtown St. Johns.

"**This is Shock Wave a Monster that has not been seen since the Original Gold Ranger did battle with him years ago**." Zordon said

"Huh, if Paul is not the Original Gold Ranger than who was?" Billy asked

"My dad." I told them

"Wait your dad was a Power Ranger Paul?" Trini asked

"Yeah he was." Paul said

"Ayi ayi ayi, Rangers be careful." Alpha said

"We will Alpha." I said

"**Good luck Rangers and let the Power protect you**." Zordon said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I Yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

After we morphed we teleported down to the city.

"Hey Horn boy you lost the Zoo is in the next town." I stated

"Ah Rangers so good of you to come especially you Gold Ranger." Shock Wave said

"I wouldn't be too confident if I were you Shock Wave you will see that I am a much stronger fighter than my dad was." I said

"How so?" Shock Wave asked

"I'm not alone I have friends by my side." I said

"Well then prove it." Shock Wave said drawing out his sword.

"With pleasure, guys bring out your Power Weapons and form the Power Blaster I will distract him." I said has I too drew out Xavier and started fighting him.

"You got it bro, ok Rangers let's bring them together." Jason said

"Right." The other Rangers said

The rangers then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Power Axe" Zack said changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into sky.

"Power Bow" Kimberly said

Then Kimberly threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe

"Power Daggers" Trini said

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance" Billy said

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword" Jason said

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and Kimberly standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" They yelled out

"Guys now's your change." I said jumping out of the way

"FIRE!" The others yelled out

Shock Wave got hit straight in the chest and fell down to the ground

_**Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle**_

"Don't think you have one yet Rangers, Magic Wand make my Shock Wave grow." Rita said throwing her wand down to the Earth.

_**Back in the city**_

Shock Wave grew thirty stories tall

"Try and stop me now rangers." Shock Wave said

"We need Dino Zord Power now." Jason said

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." I said

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up

Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the console.

Just then the other four Rangers jumped into there respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to move and groove." Zack said placing his hands on the console.

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the console.

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console.

"Let's take this one by the horn." Kimberly said

"Rangers power up your Crystals." Jason said placing his crystal in the console.

"Two one Power up." The four Rangers said placing their Crystals in there consoles.

"Megazord mode." Jason said

Just then, all five Dinozords combined and formed the Megazord.

"Ok my turn." I said jumping up on top of his Zord.

"O right let's take care of business." Paul said

"Gold Gorilla Zord, Gorilla mode battle ready now." Me and Xavier said at the same time.

"Time to head inside." I said has I jumped into my Zord's cockpit.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert into warrior mode now." I said as I placed Xavier into the slot on the console.

Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its warrior mode. And then both Zords began fighting Shock Wave, but we were have a tough time battling him.

"Man this guy is tough." Jason said

"I know it seems that every attack we throw at him just comes back at us." Zack said

"Guys, I have an idea that might work." I said

"What?" Billy asked

"We formed a new Mega combo." I said

"Do you think it will work?" Trini asked

"That I don't know I haven't been able to test it yet." I said

"Well right now it's our only chance Paul we have to try." Kimberly said

"O right let's do this then Jason when you separate the Megazord we need you to distract him." I said

"You got it bro." Jason said

'Man I hope this works.' I thought to himself

"Mega Gorilla Dinozord, initiate transformation sequence now." I said

Just then, the Megazord split back into the five Dino Zords and the Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zords formed the legs with the Gorilla Zord being the main body, then the Mastodon Dino Zord formed the arms, and the Pterodactyl Dino Zord formed the shield on the chest.

"Mega Gorilla Dinozord online." We all said together

"What the hell is going on here?" Shock Wave asked confused

"We just even up the playing field in our favor Shock Wave and you have just been struck out." I said

"Ok try this then." Shock Wave said

Shock Wave then fired energy blasts at us but got reflected off.

"What this can't be." Shock Wave said

"Like I said earlier Shock Wave I'm stronger than my dad was because I have friends and they trust me, no matter how strong you are you will never win." I told him

"That's right, we're a team if you want to take on one Ranger you better be willing to take on all six of us." Zack said

"Ok guys lets finish this." I said

"Right." The other Rangers said

Just then, the Pterodactyl Dino Zord lifted up and the arms turned into cannons.

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" All of us yelled out

Just than blasts fired out of the Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and hit Shock Wave in the chest. Shock Wave then screamed out in pain and fell to the grown and exploded.

"Yes we did it." Kimberly said

"O yeah that Rhino is toast man." Zack said

"I agree with you on that one man." I said

_**Meanwhile in Rita's Palace**_

"No not again." Rita yelled out

"Don't worry my Queen we will get them next time." Goldar said

"Shut up I got a headache." Rita said

_**Meanwhile back at Paul's house**_

The Rangers were relaxing with Paul's old friends

"Great job guys we saw you on the news." Preston said

"Thanks Preston." Trini said

_Paul's POV_

Just then I walked out from his mom's room and joined the others in the living room.

"Hey, how's your mom doing?" Kimberly asked me

"She's sleeping peacefully for the night." I said

"How you holding up?" Trini asked

"I'm hanging in there, just going to take it one day at a time." I told them truthfully

"Hey man, just remember we are here for you." Zack said

"Thanks guys." I said

Kimberly then walked over to me, and kissed me on the lips which I happily returned and then we hugged each other.

"And I know for a fact that I will be ok with you by my side Kimberly." I said

"Good, because I will never leave your side Paul, no matter what." Kimberly told me

"Thanks Kimberly." I said

For the rest of the night, me and my friends both new and old watch movies. **_ **

**AN**: _Will there's the ninth chapter for this story. I don't know when I will have the next chapter up I will try to have it up before the holidays but if I don't then I hope everyone has a happy and safe holidays and a happy New Years. Until next time please R&R. _


	10. Together Again

**Disclaimer:**__I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Happy New Years and I hope all of you had a happy holidays. Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I have been really busy and haven't been able to find a lot of free time to write. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a feel other things. Now without further ado here is chapter ten for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life**

Chapter Ten: Together Again.

The next day, the others and I are staying around my house. Right now, I am taking the others to my basement to show them something.

"So, tell me again why we are down in your basement Paul?" Billy asked me

"Because I am going to show you guy's something." I replied

I then walk up to the cement wall at the end of the basement on both sides there is a big wooden crates filled with my old toys that I haven't seen in years.

"Um, no offence man, but that's just a wall what is so important about it?" Zack asked

I turned around and looked at my friends and girlfriend with a smile on my face I then turned back to facing the wall and I put my hand on the wall. Then all of the sudden the wall in front of me opened up to reveal a passage way.

"Follow me guys." I stated

I then walk into the passage way with the others following close behind me knowing they have confused looks on their faces right now. Once we were all inside the wall went back down then the lights came on.

"Um Paul where are we?" Trini asked

"You'll see." I told her

I then walked down the stairs in the passage way to another dead end, I then put my hand on the wall pushed on it, then as I took my hand off the wall a keypad came out. I then typed in 0410 on the keypad and then a hand pad came out I then placed my hand on it. I then put my face in front of another scanner.

"_Hand print and retinal scans _complete, welcome_ Paul Alexander Golupski_." A computer voice said

Then all a sudden a doorway opened up to reveal a room.

"What is this place it's amazing." Billy said

"This is the Command Base." I replied

"Man this looks like a bigger version of the Command Center." Zack mentioned

"Wow did you built this Paul?" Trini asked

"Nah, my dad built this with the help of Zordon and Alpha when he, my mom and older sister moved here." I stated

"Paul, I have been wondering something, why didn't you tell us that your dad was a Power Ranger?" Jason asked me

I just turned away from them and walked over to the main computer of the Command Base and put my hands on the top of the chair.

Trini then came over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Paul, if you don't want to tell us right now you don't have to." Trini told me

I turned around to face my soon to be sister and friends and my girlfriend with a single tear running down my face.

"I know Trini, it's just that it's not easy for me to talk about my dad's past." I told her

Kimberly came over and brought me into a hug and I accepted it and hug her back.

"Paul we are here for you and whenever you are ready to tell us more we'll be here to listen." She told me

"Thanks Kimberly you're too good to me." I said

I then kiss her and she kisses me back

"Ok you two get a room." Zack said

We stop kissing and both our faces were burning red. Just then a beeping nose was heard.

"What's that sound Paul?" Billy asked

"Someone is coming in through one of the tunnels." I replied as I sat down in the chair and started to push a few buttons

"Do you know if it is a friend or foe Paul?" Trini asked

"It's a friend no one evil would be able to make it down here without getting fired and electrocuted." I replied

A video screen came on and what I saw put a smile on my face.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." I said as I got up and went into the hanger bay.

The others followed me. Just then a big yellow van with a green roof and guns on the top came to a stop. The doors opened and six people came out four turtles, one rat, and one female.

'I can't believe they all came here.' I thought to myself

"Well I don't believe it. Paul it has been a long time since we last saw you I think you have gotten taller." The turtle with the blue masked said

"Yeah it has been a long time Leonardo how have you guys been?" I asked my friend shaking his hand

"O you know same o same o." Leo said

"Yo Paul what the half dude?" Michelangelo asked me as he hugs me with that big death grip of his.

"I have been fine Mikey but I could use some air at the moment." I said trying to keep oxygen in me

"O sorry dude." Mikey said letting go

"No worries dude." I said

"You been staying out of trouble kid?" Raphael asked me

"Always but I should be asking you the same thing Raph." I told him

"Nice one Paul." Donatello told me as we shook hands.

"Thanks Donny. How have you been my friend?" I asked

"I'm doing well." Don replied

I then turn towards Master Splinter. I go up to him and bow to him as he returned it

"It's a pleasure to see you again sensei." I told him as we shook hands

"It's good to see you too Paul, I just wish this reunion was under better circumstances." Master Splinter told me

Not too surprising that he found out but I just want to know how.

"So I take it you know about what is going on with my mom right now, so how did you find out?" I asked

"Zordon told me the other day, but I also sense that something was not right so it was a little of both." He replied

"I had a feeling that Zordon told you about my mom dying and thanks for coming guys it does mean a lot to me so how long are you guys staying here?" I asked

"The day after the funeral at the very least." Master Splinter said

"Man you guys don't have to but thanks." I replied

"Um you forgetting someone Paul?" A female voice asked

I turn to the voice to see that it was April O'Neil man I can't believe I forgot about her.

"O sorry April didn't mean to forget about you how have you been." I asked giving her a hug

"I have been good how you holding up?" She asked

"O right for the most part I'm just taking it a day at a time." I told her

I then look behind me and saw the others staring at us with confused and shock looks

"O man I completely forgot to introduce all you guys my fought." I said motioning for them to come over.

"First I will do introductions then you guys can ask me questions the one in the blue masked is Leonardo who is also the leader of the group, the one in the red masked is Raphael who also has been known to lose his cool, the one with the orange masked is Michelangelo also known as the party king, and the one in the purple masked is Donatello also known as the tech wiz and together they are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." I said introducing them

"And the rat is my old sensei and their sensei Master Splinter, but his real name is Hamato Yoshi." I said introducing my old sensei to them

"O and um no offence on the rat part Master." I quickly stated

"None taken Paul." Master Splinter said

"And last but not least this is…" I was about introduce April when Kimberly interrupted me

"April is that really you?" Kimberly asked

Ok this is really freaky.

"O my god Kimberly, It's been so long since I last saw you how you doing little cousin?" April asked as the two girls hugged

Cousins, their cousins, man I did not see this one coming.

"Well I guess I don't need to introduce you two to each other then." I mentioned

"Nope so you and my cousin know each other as well as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Kimberly asked

"Yep." Both April and I said together

"Weird." Kimberly said

"Well at any rate Leo, Raph, Mickey, Donny, and Master Splinter I would like you to meet my new friends and girlfriend. The one in the red shirt is Jason Scott, the one in the blue shirt is Billy Cranston, the one in the black and purple shirt is Zack Taylor, the one in the yellow shirt is Trini Kwan, and last but not least the one in the pink shirt is Kimberly Hart April's younger cousin and also my lovely girlfriend." I said as I put my arm around Kimberly shoulders as she then leans on me.

"Paul are your friends and girlfriend Power Rangers as well?" Mickey asked

"Yes they are, and o don't worry guys they know so it's ok to talk about this stuff in front of them." I stated

"Glad to see you have someone special in your life Paul." Master Splinter said

"Thanks Master Splinter come on lets head back to the main room and catch up more there." I said as I lead all of them back to the main room of the underground Command Base

"So Paul if you don't mind me asking how long does your mother have left to live?" Donny asked

"About four to seven weeks." I told them

Just then a beeping sound was heard.

"Paul what's going on is someone else coming through one of the tunnels?" Kimberly asked as I typed on the computer.

"Yeah I just need to figure out which tunnel it's coming from." I stated

A few moments later the screen came on and what I saw shock me a bit.

'I didn't really think he come, but at least he took the tunnel entrance this time around.' I thought to myself

"Guys stay here I will be back." I said as I got up and went back to the hanger.

As I walk over to the tunnel my friend comes in and lands on the ground. He was green with pointy ears wearing a purple gi with a white cape on his shoulders and a turban on his head.

"It's been a long time Piccolo." I said

"Yes it has how you holding up kid?" Piccolo asked crossing his arms

"I'm hanging in there just taking it a day at a time I take it you could sense my mom's ki dropping?" I asked

"Yeah so I figure I come here to help you out as much as possible." Piccolo said

"Thanks Piccolo it means a lot to me." I stated

"No problem kid." Piccolo stated

"Well at least you remember to use the tunnel this time." I mentioned

"Yeah I figure it be better." Piccolo stated

"Right so come on there are some people I like you to meet." I stated as we walked back to the main chamber.

"So I see you have returned to your Ranger duties." Piccolo mentioned

"Yeah you still think I am wasting time with using my Ranger powers aren't you Piccolo?" I inquired

"Yes you are correct Paul but I know you do so because of your father and I will respect that, but I just want to know the other reason behind it." Piccolo stated

"Well I guess just like you I just like to keep my privacy." I told him as we got to the door

"Good enough for me kid." Piccolo replied

I nodded my head at him and open door and we then walk in to see the turtles Master Splinter and April looking kind of shock to see Piccolo here but my Girlfriend and friends saw piccolo and put their guards up to which I expected from them.

"Guys it's ok Piccolo is an old friend you can let your guard down." I told them

They did so Kimberly then walks up to me took my hand in hers.

"Paul, your friends with an alien?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I mean he is not much different than being around Zordon but Piccolo is just a little bit on the stubborn side don't let it get to you babe." I said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You better not get all mushy in the same room as me kid." Piccolo stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"See what I mean you'll get use to it. At any rate Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Kimberly I would like you to meet Piccolo, Piccolo meet Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and my loving girlfriend Kimberly." I said

"Nice to meet you Piccolo." Jason said sticking his hand to shake

Piccolo hesitated for a moment before he brought his hand out to shake Jason's.

"Same here." Piccolo stated shaking Jason's hand

"Man that is one hell of a grip you have Piccolo." Jason said flexing his hand to get feeling back into it

I then put my hand over my face.

'O great Piccolo you couldn't have held back a bit could you.' I thought to myself

'Not my fought that he his week.' Piccolo told me through our link

'Piccolo don't be reading my mind like that.' I stated through the link

"Hey Paul what is with that orange flashing light?" Zack asked

I turn to what Zack was looking at.

"That means that someone came into the house I wonder who though." I said walking over to main computer. I turn on the house camera and saw quite a few people I know.

"Looks like I have more visitors today." I said standing up and heading for the exit

"You could have sense them you know Paul." Piccolo told me

"Yeah will excuse me if I wanted to do it the old fashion way for once Piccolo." I said with a smirk as we walk back into the basement and heading for the stairs

"Hey Paul what did Piccolo mean by sensing them?" Trini asked

"I will tell you guys later." I said as I lead them up the stairs.

Just then, we heard a big loud crash.

"What was that?" Zack asked

I just let out a small laugh

"I guess he will never change." I stated walking out of the door leading into the kitchen

When I got up there, I saw six old friends of my but one of them laying on the ground in pain.

"I take it Master Roshi was hitting on you again sis?" I inquired to my older sister Kim seeing as how her face is red hot with anger.

"Yeah and that old perverted master of yours had it coming." Kim stated crossing her arms

I shake my head and went over to him kneeling next to him.

"Master it is good to see you again but you might want to behave yourself while you're here." I told him

"You're telling me I don't want to end up in a body bag anytime soon." Master Roshi stated standing up as do I

I then look the others to see Chiaotzu, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Bulma. "Hey guys long time no see how's it going?" I asked waving my hand at them. "Ah you know same o same o." Krillin said I then shake hands with my bald friend. Then Yamcha came over we shook hands "Yamcha how you doing?" I asked "I am doing good man." Yamcha said Then both Tien and Chiaotzu came over. "Hey how you holding up Paul?" Tien asked as we shook hands "I'm hanging in there." I told him "How's it going Chiaotzu?" I asked as we shook hands "I am doing good sorry to hear about your mom Paul.' Chiaotzu said "Thanks Chiaotzu." I said Bulma then walked up towards me. "Hey Bulma how you doing?" I asked "I'm doing fine Paul how you holding up?" Bulma asked giving me a hug "I'm hanging in there just taken it a day at a time." I said We then break the hug and I turn towards the others that don't know these guys yet. "Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly I would like you guys to meet some more old friends of my this is Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Bulma, and this is my other Master Roshi, Guys these are my new friends Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Carston, Trini Kwan, and this is Kimberly Hart my girlfriend." I said doing the introductions again. _Meanwhile inside Rita's Palace_ "So more of the Gold Ranger's friends have showed up I need to get rid of them Rangers." Rita stated "I will personally go down to the Gold Ranger's hometown and take them down." Goldar stated "Good idea Goldar you best not fail." Rita stated _Meanwhile back at Paul's house_ "Hey Paul can I ask you something?" Tien asked Before I could say yes the Communicators went off "Hold that question Tien." I told him I then bring my Communicator towards my face "This is Paul we read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator "_Paul you and the other Rangers must Morph and call on the Zords Goldar is in the outskirts of St. Johns and heading towards town_." Zordon said through the Communicator "We're on it Zordon." I said ending the call "Looks like duty calls." Zack said "Yeah Rita seems to be in a bad mood again." Jason said "Good luck to you guys Paul and be careful." Bulma said "We will Bulma." I said "You going to need help Paul?" Tien asked "No we can handle it Tien you guys stay here." I told him "Paul be careful my boy." Master Roshi said "Always am Master." I said "Let's get going guys." Jason said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I Yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

After we morphed we teleported down to Goldar's location.

"That's as far as you're going Goldar." I stated

"Rangers prepare to meet your doom." Goldar stated

"We need Dino Zord Power now." Jason said

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." I said

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up

Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the console.

Just then the other four Rangers jumped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to move and groove." Zack said placing his hands on the console.

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the console.

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console.

"Let's take this monkey back to the zoo." Kimberly said

"Rangers power up your Crystals." Jason said placing his crystal in the console.

"Two one Power up." The four Rangers said placing their Crystals in there consoles.

"Megazord mode." Jason said

Just then, all five Dinozords combined and formed the Megazord.

"Ok my turn." I said jumping up on top of his Zord.

"O right let's take care of business." Paul said

"Gold Gorilla Zord, Gorilla mode battle ready now." Me and Xavier said at the same time.

"Time to head inside." I said as I jumped into my Zord's cockpit.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert into warrior mode now." I said as I placed Xavier into the slot on the console.

Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its warrior mode. And then we had both Zords began fighting Goldar.

"I think it's time to heat things up a little." I said grabbing a sphere and placing it in the slot in front of me

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Bolt fire." I called out

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit Goldar straight in the chest.

"Direct hit o right." Pumping a fist in the air

"We need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then the Power Sword shot down from the sky and the Megazord caught it.

"Ok Goldar you've had it Power Sword engage." Jason called out

Just then the Megazord powered up the Power Sword and then slashed down on Goldar knocking him to the ground

"You had enough Goldar?" I asked

"You Rangers think you defeated me will think again I don't give up so easily." Goldar stated standing up

"Paul it's looks like we are going to need to take it up a level." Jason stated

"I was thinking the same thing bro let's do it." I said

"Megazord disengage." Jason called out

Just then, the Megazord split back into the five Dino Zords Jason had the Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord go on the attack Goldar

"Mega Gorilla Dinozord, initiate transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then the Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zords formed the legs with the Gorilla Zord being the main body, then the Mastodon Dino Zord formed the arms, and the Pterodactyl Dino Zord formed the shield on the chest.

"Mega Gorilla Dinozord online." We all said together

"Not good." Goldar stated

"That's right monkey boy and it is about to get worse." Zack stated

"Right Zack you guys ready?" I asked

"Ready." The others confirmed

Just then, the Pterodactyl Dino Zord lifted up and the arms turned into cannons.

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" All of us yelled out

Just than blasts fired out of the Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and hit Goldar straight on sending him to the ground. Goldar then struggles to get up

"You may have one this battle Rangers but next time you won't be so lucky." Goldar stated

He then disappears.

"O right good job guys." I said

"Yeah another win for the good guys." Zack stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"NO NOT AGAIN!" Rita screech out

"Sorry my queen." Goldar said

"Shoved it monkey face I have to think of away to get rid of that Gold Ranger." Rita said

"Mistress you might want to take a look at what is heading this way." Finster said

"What is it?" She asked

"You should see for yourself." Finster said

Rita then went over to her telescope and took a look at what he was talking about and saw a ship heading towards Earth Rita then smiles at this.

"O this is just too perfect." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back at Paul's House**_

"Hey good job guys on taken care of the gold monkey." Krillin said

"Thanks Krillin." I said

We hear Piccolo grunt and look towards him

"Are you ever going to accept how I go about saving the world Piccolo?" I asked

"In time I might." Piccolo stated with his arms crossed over his chest

I just shake my head chuckling a bit I then turn towards Tien

"Hey Tien what was it that you wanted to ask me earlier?" I asked

"O I was just wondering if you were planning on entering the World Martial Arts Tournament this year?" Tien asked

I look at him shock I kind of forgot that it was being held this year. Man this is not going to be easy to figure out what I want to do. 

**AN**: _Well there's the tenth chapter for this story. Sorry for ending this on a cliffhanger but I felt that it was a good place to stop. Now as like my other story this will have major crossovers with other tv shows from time to time. Just like with the other story I have and will be updating here in a little bit later today I won't be updating on any of them until sometime next year as I am not going to have much if not anytime to write. Also I want to get a lot of chapters written for these stories before I start updating again so that I can get on a regular updating routine. So hope all of you have a happy New Years and I will be back with more sometime _later in the year_. So until then please R&R._


End file.
